


Heir Of Twilight

by Fazntic05



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Bad Wolf, Badass, Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Cage Fights, Chains, Character Death, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Dog Fighting, Domestic Violence, End of the World, Evil Loki (Marvel), Eye Trauma, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Full Moon, Gun Violence, Hulk Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Loki Posing as Odin, Manipulative Loki, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, New York City, On the Run, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Poor Loki, Possessive Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Rope Bondage, Saving the World, Science Experiments, Shapeshifting, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trickster Gods, War, Warning: Loki, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Werewolf Bites, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazntic05/pseuds/Fazntic05
Summary: “You know your name means something to do with bunnies, right?”“Yes. Your point is…?”“You’re not even near innocent or cute like a bunny. At all”“That’s why it’s matches me perfectly.”_____________"She's the monster, but she's my queen."-Boy EpicHarlow Was Cursed. She Lives In The Shadows Of New York, Using Her Powers Against HYDRA Who Created Her. But When A Simple Eavesdropped Phone Call Brings Her Scampering Back To SHIELD, The Avengers, It Isn't Long Until She Gets All Tangled And Caught Up In The Mission To Save The World Against The Mischievous Trickster God Named Loki. Harlow Joins In The Battle To Stop Loki's Devious Plans But What Happens When She Attracts Loki's Full Unwanted Attention? What Happens When Her Backstory And Powers Perks Enough Of His Dangerous Interest?





	1. P A R T   O N E

Adam slammed the door shut as fast as possible, resulting a loud echoing slam that echoed across the forest. He cursed himself as tears stung his eyes. His breathing was unsteady as he puffed in and out like an exhausted wild dog. He was hot and sweaty from running through the woods and was lucky enough to take shelter in a nearby abandoned farm house not far. 

“Fuck” He breathed out. He thought long and hard, attempting to think of a way to defend himself while his eyes scanned the room, only finding furniture of old wooden chairs of the kitchen table. 

This Thing, that was after him. It wouldn’t die. No matter what Adam threw at it. He swung at it with an axe, but it had only dodged and took a snap at his ankles and pulled him down. Adam even tried throwing cutlery at it, even if a knife or fork managed to pierce through it’s skin, blood only leaked and it only became much, much angrier. 

The only choice Adam had was to flee from the monster, if he wanted to survive. Adam had sprinted through the forest, the beast only giving him a few seconds head start until it chased right after him. 

Now here Adam was. It was unknown if It had given up on looking for him yet, but It must’ve been desperate to catch him. 

Adam looked around the room, for a weapon of any sorts.  
Nothing.  
He was screwed.  
Before Adam could curse any more outloud, the front door is busted open, making Adam spin around and freeze in his spot.

His eyes grew wide in fear and disbelief.  
“N-no! Th-that’s impossible! No! G-get away from m-me! Please!”  
Adam wanted his legs to move. But they didn’t listen, like they were rooted to the spot. Adam wanted to run, but not this stop.

The large shadowy creature who had stood in the now open front doorway, started it’s way inside the farmhouse, it’s dagger-like silver shining claws scratching the wooden floorboards as it took careful slow steady steps towards Adam. 

The creature’s eyes glowed a deadly sick yellow with sparks of blood thirsty red. It’s fur blended in with the dark night outside, being pitch black and no other shade or color. Adam’s body shook with fear, those deadly sharp claws that threatened to dig into his skin and rip out his bones. The claws that mocked to slash his throat or tear him to shreds. 

“You, think you can run from me”

Adam’s breathing suddenly stopped. It spoke.  
The creature spoke. 

But it didn’t sound from the creature’s closed mouth, it came from Adam’s head. The monster was looking straight at him, It’s yellow eyes locking with Adam’s brown ones. There was no one who could’ve spoken it, except that Animal. 

 

The creature crept closer, it’s head lowering little by little as it’s eyes gazed all over Adam’s shaken form in interest and satisfaction. It was so pleasuring seeing it’s victims in fear. 

Snarls erupted from it’s throat as it got so close as to come right up to Adam’s face, so close Adam could feel It’s decaying breath of flesh and blood. 

“Please, d-don’t hurt me.” Was all Adam could stutter out of fear.  
The black beast seemed to grin a wolfish grin, showing off it’s sharp blood stained jaws. They were jaws of a predator, alright. Jaws of a canine, it’s canines like big pointy knives that could easily break the skin at a slight touch. 

“Say hello to your maker, for me.”  
It spat through It’s grinding teeth. Adam’s eyes almost bulged out of his head when he noticed the creature’s mouth opening, wider and wider. Until it started to crack and snap. It snapped wider than actually possible. It opened so wide it’s entire lower jaw was broken and snapped as wide as possible. 

Only to snap shut on Adam’s head.  
And rip it straight off his body. 

Blood spilled.  
Adam’s headless body dropped to the floor along with his detached head with his eyes still as wide as saucers. 

All was quiet then. Nothing except the snapping of the creature’s jaw fixing back into place as it was before. It’s glowing eyes took in the gory sight of Adam’s lifeless corpse before It’s head tilted upwards and having a sniff of the atmosphere.  
That’s when a phone rang. The monster casted it’s eyes away from it’s bloody meal, to see a phone lying on the ground, it’s precious screen cracked but still working. The canine growled in annoyance, having it’s feast interrupted but approached the mobile phone and leaned its head down to hear better. The phone eventually stopped ringing and the creature was relieved. Until a voice spoke out in a voice message left behind.

“Agent Fell, David here. I see you didn’t pick up for phone, again. No matter, the spies have found out that SHIELD hold a kind of energy source called the Tesseract. We may need it. We are working on a plan to try steal it somehow. We may need your help with it. Call me back when you get this.” 

The whole time, the beast listened closely, a smirk tugging at it’s lips.  
“The Tesseract?” It spoke once more, it’s deep growling voice echoing in it’s own head. It’s lips pulled upward into a nasty sick grin. 

 

“Let’s pay a visit shall we?”


	2. O N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow Returns To SHIELD After A Few Years, And She Doesn't Get The Welcome She Expected. To Make Matters Worse, Earth Gets An Unexpected Visitor.  
> !!!Not Edited Fully!!!

Nick Fury entered the room, his big heavy boots stomping the halls as he entered and attracting all the attention in the room towards him. He had a frown plastered on his face, due to the news he heard about the Tesseract. He was recently called down for a report on that something was going wrong with the energy source. And he was deeply concerned. 

As he entered, the large room was full with men who wore white coats, guards and scientists and even astrophysicists. Professor Erik Selvig was one of them. In the center, was the glowing blue Tesseract. SHIELD's most valued possessions. One of the most powerful energy sources in the universe. 

“Talk to me doctor!” Fury called as he walked in. “Director!” Erik called back, getting off the platform he was standing on and made his way towards Fury. “Is there anything we know for certain?” Fury asked as Erik approached. 

“The Tesseract is misbehaving.” Erik replied with. Meanwhile, one of the astrophysicists poked a stick at the blue glowing cube, causing it to shoot out a spark of blue electric in almost warning. 

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Nick Fury sounded almost offended and annoyed. But by the serious and worried look on Erik Selvig’s face, it wasn’t a joke at all. “No, it’s not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she’s… Misbehaving.” Was the only words Erik could let out. The two men walked alongside each other as they made their way towards the Tesseract.  
Men scrambled from one station to another, desperate to find out information on what was happening the the blue energy source.

“We turn off the power, she’s turns it back on.” Erik’s voice sounded almost exhausted and stressed as he huffed out. “You aren’t prepared for this, doctor. Harnessing energy from space.” Nick said as he stopped his walking. Erik made his way onto the platform with the Tesseract again, coming to stand behind a control panel.  
“We don’t have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. She’s throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful ,low levels of gamma radiation.” He states, looking up from the buttons. 

‘That can be harmful.” Fury says quietly, turning his head from the Tesseract towards Professor Selvig, his frown deepening. “Where’s agent Barton?” He suddenly asks. 

“The Hawk is up in his nest if I may interfer.” Says a sly feminine voice. With that, both Selvig’s and Fury’s heads snap towards the owner of the voice. Only to see a woman standing there, with her arms folded behind her back in a sort of polite manner. Her hair was a raven black, with a few curls and stretched down her back until it reached her mid-back. Her lips were full and plump and pulled up into a mischievous smile. Her eyes seemed to smile as well, but a predatory look was hidden into those dangerous yellow medallion eyes. 

She wore a simple suit, and large heavy combat boots which didn’t match at all. Fury’s breath caught in his throat like he forgot how to breathe and Selvig only looked at her in confusion as he didn’t know who this woman was. 

When Fury finally found his voice, he cleared his throat to end the awkward silence and spoke out.  
“Harlow Livers.”  
The woman’s smile widened. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” She replied immediately. That’s when Erik Selvig finally stepped into the conversation. “Um, who are you, exactly?” He asked, glancing at Fury as he did so. 

“Oh I’m no one. Just a fellow ally of Fury here.” She answered. “Miss Livers, this is Erik Selvig. Erik, this is Harlow Livers. She used to be apart of SHIELD years ago.” Fury glared at her with every chance he had. No matter how angry and scary he made his glare, she still didn’t seem scared or uncomfortable. 

“Greetings.” Harlow bows her head a little. Selvig only gives her a small smile before walking off the give more orders to the other men. Director Fury takes’ this as an opportunity to turn fully to Harlow with the biggest and angriest glare he could muster. 

“What are you doing here?” He growled out at her. Harlow doesn’t even flinch, but her smile finally fades from her fake happy posture. Her yellow eyes glow in warning of annoyance.  
“I heard some news that you may be in need of help with the Tesseract.” She replies. 

“The Tesseract? How did you know we have the Tesseract in our possession?” 

“Oh a little bird told me.” She rolled her eyes as sarcasm dripped from her voice. Nick’s frown just frowned as he could see right through the sarcasm and wanted more of an explanation.  
“Fine! HYDRA knows that you guys have the Tesseract, and will be trying to retrive it back. I heard this news from a HYDRA agent’s phone as I was snapping his neck.” She explained as it was no big. Nick’s figure didn’t look fazed one bit but he believed her. He turned away from her, as he got out his walkie-talkie. 

“We do not need your assistance in this, miss Livers. You left SHIELD without a trace, nor word. You are a disgrace to us and you need to leave.” With that, Nick walked away. Harlow lastly seeing him walking out of her sights while bringing his walkie-talkie up to his mouth as he spoke into it.  
“Agent Barton, report.”

 

Harlow only sighs with a growl. She bowed her head in defeat and she shook it in frustration. She knew a reason for the Tesseract playing strange and misbehaving. It was a portal. A way of transport from one side to another. It was a portal to another realm, to space. Another world. If they turned on the Tesseract, they’ve opened the portal to another world. The cube was a doorway on both sides. Anything could get through. If something was playing up with the Tesseract. Or someone.

They were trying to get through.

On that cue, the Tesseract started to spark, glowing more brightly than before. The ground shook like an earthquake was hitting and a people stumbled. The Tesseract flashed and more sparks escaped the cube as if something was banging through the other side of the portal. The floor beneath them rumbled and shifted a little.  
Everyone’s attention in the room was drawn to the glowing cube in the center, even Harlow’s as she backed away from it and hid in the shadows where’s he couldn’t be seen.  
Everyone watched as a blue beam suddenly shot out of the cube and created a giant portal right across the room. The portal swirled as the Tesseract buzzed before the portal exploded and the power of the Tesseract ran up the walls before hitting the ceiling. On the platform where the portal of the Tesseract hit, was a glowing blue figure with the power of the Tesseract radiating off it. 

Everyone was silent, guards started to slow towards the figure that appeared on the platform, their guns up and pointed towards the threat in warning and ready to shoot. Harlow even moved a little closer to get a better look at the figure.  
It was a man, kneeling on the platform with a big tall scepter in his hand. Slowly, he rose his head up, a dangerous smirk painted his lips which worried Harlow. An Alien, she thought. Someone from another realm. 

The man’s eyes took in the appearance of Midguardian’s his smirk finally withering and being replaced by an almost sickened scowl. The man finally stood up, his posture crooked. That’s when Harlow realised how tall he was. His height was taller than an average man. “Sir?” Fury’s voice called out, gaining the man’s attention. The man’s eyes snapped towards Fury he ordered him immediately.

Harlow almost laughed as she knew this man was from another planet, maybe another world. He wouldn’t understand. God knows what he would do. Harlow was quite curious what would happen, so she stayed silent.  
“Put down the spear!” Fury ordered. The man’s eyes then went to his spear, almost shocked that he held a spear in his hand, like he never remembered it being there. 

The spear looked strange. It looked to be made of real gold, it was sharply pointed and it had a ball of the tesseract power inside it. 

That’s when the man fired the spear. The power of the Tesseract. Machines exploded and the guards instantly fired their guns at him. But their aim was completely horrible. The man lunged like a lion at two guards who were shooting him on command. He stabbed one of them, and threw small daggers at a few guards who were shooting him from behind with just a swift turn of his heel. The Alien fired his spear again at a woman behind a control panel and swiftly spun around just in time to slash a guard sneaking up on him from behind. 

Agent Barton and a few other men with pistols joined in when they caught him off guard and shot in, making him wince and growl in pain. 

But it also made him angrier.

The man shot the spear once more a the men, Barton being the only one being able to dodge the Tesseract with a barrel roll and barely got out of there. The man threw a guy into the wall, hearing his back snap and fall to the ground. That was it. 

 

Harlow’s jaw dropped at what she had just witnessed. The man was inhumanly fast. There was no way she could’ve attacked. It was too much of a risk, even if it was only worth to prove herself that she could be help to SHIELD. If she transformed, her snapping bones would attract too much attention. If she was to creep up on him, well she knew what happened to the last guy that tried that. Plus, the guy had the power of the Tesseract in his spear and one hit from that, she would’ve been gone-burger.  
Harlow could only stay hidden in the shadows and observe.

Harlow’s eyes went over to her old ally agent Barton, who still didn’t know of her presence. He was still recovering as he weakly got up to his feet, but once he did, he didn’t have much time at all to react when in the seconds, the man had reached him and grabbed his wrist and twisted it around. 

The man stared at him for a moment before saying a few words only Harlow’s super hearing could catch.  
“You have a heart.” 

With those words, he pressed the point of the spear to Barton’s chest, the power of the Tesseract filled his body and ran up his neck and towards his eyes. Barton’s eyes lost its pupils as it turned black before and all you could see in his eyes was the colour of the Tesseract. The man smiled as he achieved something and Harlow watched in horror as her old friend put his gun away and looked to surrender. 

Meanwhile, Nick Fury, who somehow hadn’t been shot yet, was still getting up from the ground. His expression looked almost hurt and betrayed as Barton was one of his best agents. But he quickly ignored the feeling as he carefully and silently took the cube of the Tesseract out of the slot and put it safely in a briefcase.

Fury quietly shut the briefcase while in the corner of his eye, he could see the mysterious man seeming to Hypnotize more of his agents and men. As he stood up and went to leave, he was interrupted by a voice. “Please don’t.” His body froze. 

He looked over his shoulder to see the man looking at him. Harlow then finally saw the black bags around the man’s eyes. How sleepless he looked, how his face was so pale and his eyes was the same exact blue of the Tesseract. “I still need that.” He added. 

“It doesn’t have to get messier.” Fury said.  
“Of course it does.” The man replied. The man’s voice was like velvet and silk. “I’ve come too far for anything else.” The man almost sneered. Fury finally turns fully to face him, but slowly and patiently.

“I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burden with glorious purpose.” He introduced himself. 

Professor Erik Selvig, who happened to be kneeling by one of the fallen men, looked up and got to his feet. “Loki, brother of Thor.” He sounded almost impressed to finally meet the mischievous brother his fellow friend Thor had been talking. About the man who took over Asgard after finding out he was stolen from his real home. Erik found himself looking at the brother who looked like the direct opposite of Thor. 

Even when Erik stared at Loki in amazement, Loki only ignored him when Nick Fury began to speak again as he rose a calming hand in gesture.  
“We have no quarrel with your people.” He said calmly, not wanting to fight, but not surrender either.  
“An ant, has no quarrel with a boot.” Loki quietly snapped back. 

Fury drops his hand with a confused look. “You planning to step on us?” 

“I come with glad tidings of a world made free.” Loki begins to pace towards in front of Selvig, glancing his way in the process before setting his eyes back towards Fury.  
“Free from what?” Fury sounded absolutely worried about this man’s mental health as to Fury, he was talking madness. 

“Freedom.” 

Fury blinked.  
Harlow almost laughed but was still confused at the same time.  
She was amused by everything she was hearing. This man sounded like he needed help. Mental help.  
The others were emotionless. But Selvig was just as confused as Fury. 

“Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that in your heart,” Loki suddenly makes a swift move to spin around towards Erik who was behind him and pressed the point of his Tesseract spear to his chest, surprising the professor as he gasped.

“You will know peace.” Loki finished with a calm whisper. 

“Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing.” Fury says. That’s when agent Barton suddenly joins the conversation, walking up to Loki without a care in the world that Loki was the one that had killed all the guards and destroyed most of the room and twisted his wrist.  
It was almost like Barton was under a spell as he calmly walked up to Loki without any fear.

“Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, and drop a hundred feet of rock.” 

“It’s right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. Got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” Hypnotized Selvig reported from one of the only working computers. 

Immediately, Loki snaps his head towards Barton, as if commanding his with his glaring blue eyes. Immediately, Barton brought out his pistol and shot Fury in the chest, throwing him backwards and causing him to drop the briefcase he had been carrying in his hand. Harlow almost gasped aloud if she didn’t salm her hands to cover her mouth from preventing any noise. 

Loki and the hypnotized men marched out of the room, Barton picking the Briefcase and Loki leading the group of hypnotized men like the leader of the pack. Which he was. They all passed Fury as if they didn’t see him and left the room. 

As soon as they were gone, Harlow took that as her cue to come out of her hiding spot and running to Fury’s aid as he lay on the ground in pain. He wasn’t dead yet, thank god but he was still wincing in pain as he attempted to sit up. Harlow knelt down to his side and assisted in helping him up but his gloved hands only started to push her away.

“Please, let me take this opportunity to help you. I can make this right again.” Harlow almost begged. The Director coughed as he connected eyes with Harlow’s yellow ones which flashed brighter than darker.  
That’s when an idea hit Fury, he brought up a hand and tugged at Harlow’s upper arm.  
“You can help me with something.” He choked out, coughing. Harlow perked up at his words as she leaned closer to hear better. She was listening, very carefully and sounded like she would do anything just to prove herself worthy or help and assistance. 

“Transform and go after after Loki.” Fury said. Harlow’s eyes widened in shock as her mouth went agape. She thought it was some sort of joke Fury was pulling but she realised that Fury was not the man that didn’t have much of a funny bone and his face said it all as well.  
“Will you be okay?” She asked, almost panicked for his health. 

Fury managed to nod before pushing her hands away a second time. “ Yes, go now! Go.” He growled out. Harlow stood up, leaving him to get up on his own. Her eyes looked over at the exit where Loki and the other three men had left only a minute or two ago. 

Her hands wrapped up into fists, her skin growing lots of hair and growing longer and longer each second. Her teeth sharpened as well with her finger nails. Pain hit her physically and emotionally. Her bones began to snap, making her cry out in pain. Her bones twisted and set into place with sickening cracks and clicks as she let out yelps and shouts of pain and agony. 

Her body shape shifted and the whole time, Fury was watching her, disturbed and almost afraid. 

His one avaliable eye connected with her now glowing yellow animal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter We'll Be Seeing What Harlow Can Really Do. Will She Be Able To Chase After & Catch Loki Before It's Too Late?


	3. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chase Is On. She Shows Off Her Powers, But Will It Be Enough To Stop Loki From Escaping With The Tesseract? Or Will She Crumple Like The Rest Of The SHIELD's Base?

The hypnotized Hawkeye led Loki and the other men through to the supposed garage where many cars were parked and ready to roll out on mission. Loki walked gracefully with his head held high as he carried the all powerful Tesseract scepter in his hand. He didn’t seem to mind the strange looking vehicles the midgardians called ‘cars’ but he would just go with it. They were his only way out of here alive without being blown to shreds and being crushed by the collapsing roof. 

“We need these vehicles.” Barton said to agent Maria Hill who knew nothing of the disaster that had taken place back in the Tesseract room. And she was completely unaware that one of their best agents were hypnotized onto the bad guy’s side. She held a walkie-talkie in her hand, probably waiting for a call from the Director, that still hadn’t reported to her yet. And by her posture, she could already detect a bad feeling stirring in her stomach. 

She watched with wide, shocked eyes as the men got into cars, Loki climbing on the back of a truck which wasn’t the safest choice but he and the rail to grab onto, which was just enough. He had to crouch into a comfortable position to steady himself for when the car would begin to move.

“Who’s that?” Maria asked, looking at Loki with squinted eyes.  
“I didn’t tell you earlier.” Was all Barton replied with, walking away from her. As he was walking to Loki’s truck, Fury’s voice instantly erupted from Hill’s walkie-talkie. Loki’s head immediately twisted towards Maria’s direction at the familiar voice. 

“Hill! D-do y-y-yo--uu” The walkie-talkie cut off with only static. Just as agent Hill looked over her shoulder at Clint, he spun around on his heel and fired his pistol right at her. Maria was too quick by doing a roll behind some shelter, blocking Barton’s bullets. 

As like scaring her off, Barton shot one more bullet at Hill’s hiding spot before quickly getting in the driver’s seat in the truck with Loki in the very back. 

That’s when a ground shaking roar startles everyone in the room, including Loki.  
Right out through the entrance where Loki and the other men had came through, came a large creature, larger than men. A giant wolf, as black as night. It’s fur as black as raven feathers, it was long a shaggy too, warm enough to protect it from the snowy seasons. It’s eyes glowed a deep sickening yellow with a look of hunger and fury in it’s dilated pupils. It’s tail wagged side-to-side in a patient motion, ready to attack. It’s paws were bigger than an average man’s face, probably able to step on someone’s head. 

Attached to it’s paws were large knife-like silver claws, clean and ready for bloodshed. It’s pointed black ears pointing right up to the sky. It’s long legs were rather muscled and looked like they could run distances without a break. It opened it’s mouth a little, to reveal gleaming white sharpened fangs, ready to tear apart skin and limbs. 

It stood there, while Loki stared at It, It’s lips soon pulling up into a snarl and It’s yellow eyes darkening a shade. It opens It’s mouth to release another bone-shaking roar. It arched Its back, ready to pounce at Loki, until the car’s motor started and the car took off, taking Loki off guard and almost lost his grip on the side of the car. 

The large wolf was three times bigger than any other wolf. It’s normal height already went past an average man’s waist. The canine watched as the few cars took off, driving for the ramp. The wolf was about to step forward until It heard a voice call to It. 

“Harlow?” 

The wolf’s head snapped behind It, to finally see Maria coming out of her hiding spot, lowering her gun and staring at It, her mouth open in awe, and shock. The wolf then grinned right at her. 

“In the flesh.” A feminine voice rang in Maria’s head. 

With that, the wolf’s head snapped back to see the car’s already halfway away from the ramp up. Harlow cracked a few more bones in her shoulder, twisting her neck with a click before taking off into an inhuman-like sprint, at the speed of the fastest canine out there. 

 

As Harlow chased after the few cars not far ahead of her, all she could hear was her wolf huffing and puffing and her large bear-like claws clicking the concrete which every paw-step she took. Harlow’s lungs kept on pumping air and her heart pounded against her thin rib cage. The dim lights around her, flashed as they were almost too bright in her yellowish vision. 

Ahead of her, she saw the truck with Loki sitting in the boot of it, his body crouched and watching her with amazed and surprised eyes. He almost seemed hypnotized by her himself. Only then did he break out of his trance when blood red colour sparked in the hound’s yellow wolf eyes, triggering the bloodlust. 

Harlow heard a car motor coming up behind her as she glancing over her shoulder to see Maria Hill driving a jeep herself. A few more cars, driven by guards joined the car chase, in the other lane opposite Barton’s car with Loki in the back. Loki held on tight as guns shot at him, but failed to hit him at least once. 

Loki then shot at a car which was shooting at him and was getting too close. Just with one good shot of the Tesseract, the car was hit in the windshield, making the car hit the wall and loose complete control as it drove up a small staircase and flipped onto it’s back and blocked other cars as they drove into each other and blocked the road.

However, Harlow only jumped right over the clashed cars at an incredible height and speed as she landed on all four paws safely and continued to chase her target. That’s when Maria drove her jeep right in front of Barton’s and twisted her car all the way around to smash the face of her car into Clint’s. 

This slowed Clint’s car down, giving Harlow the chance to catch up as she scampered faster towards them, baring her vicious jaws at Loki in warning as her eyes glanced at the scepter every now and then. When the Tesseract glowed brighter and brighter, that meant he was about to shoot, and she would have a chance to dodge. 

Remember, one hit from that, and you’re gone-burger, Harlow thought to herself.  
Gun shots went off as Clint and Maria shot their pistols at each other out the sides of the windows, smashing holes in each other’s wind screens, but neither getting the perfect shot of killing the other. 

As Harlow was only a few meters away from jumping upon the back of the truck, her plan was interrupted when she noticed Loki powering up his staff, ready to shoot her. Once he released the Tesseract, Harlow’s pupils grew thinner into slits and she dodged to the side, the shot missing her luckily. 

Loki shot a few more times, but Harlow still dodged them with jumps, ducks, and dodges. Loki quickly grew annoyed with her, but it was still slowing Harlow down. The ceiling above them suddenly began to crack, as time was thinning. Harlow’s legs were getting sore and her paws ached as if something was stabbing her paw pads. Maria unfortunately lost Barton as he bugged her off and put the car to full speed, too fast for Harlow’s feet to catch up. 

Harlow was panting as her vision was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. Her lungs burned and her throat was too dry to only let out wheezes now. The ceiling finally gave way as an earthquake from the Tesseract hit the whole building itself and rocks of the ceiling tumbled and fell upon them. 

Harlow could only watch as Barton drove the car right up the finale ramp as the exit finally blocked just behind them. She was trapped. Not just her but Maria as well. The ceiling collapsed and Harlow lost her balance finally, a big boulder ended up stopping her by falling on the loin on her wolf body. 

Harlow was pinned to the ground by the large piece of fallen rock as she howled in agony at the pain. Her ears could catch all the tumbling of the ceiling as her eyes shut, not wanting to see the disaster happening before her very eyes, and knowing she would die in. 

But soon when Harlow thought she was dead, her eyes opened, only to see rocks everywhere. But a certain like shone in the distance. Car lights. She then heard a voice. A feminine yet familiar voice. Using all the voice that was left in her dry and aching throat, Harlow let out a pained wolf whimper, loud enough to echo and for Maria to hear. Harlow lower her head and lay it on the cracked concrete below her as she heard rushing footsteps of Maria Hill herself. 

Maria carried a flashlight in one hand, and her trusty walkie-talkie in her other as she climbed over multiple rocks to get to the injured canine. Maria shone the light towards Harlow as Harlow struggled to get out. Maria found Harlow’s loin stuck underneath the heavy painful weight of a giant fallen boulder. It would take extra strength to lift up that boulder enough for Harlow to scramble form under. 

Harlow opened her yellow eyes that shimmered in the darkness that held red no more as she looked up at agent Hill with a pleading and begging look, otherwise puppy eyes. 

Maria stared at the wounded hound as she brought her walkie-talkie to her lips. “There are a lot of men still under, don’t know how many survivors. But I’ve found an old allie canine. Were you expecting her?” She reported into the walkie-talkie. The voice from the walkie-talkie replied right back.  
“Yes. She wants to help and prove herself to SHIELD. And I know what she can help us with.” Fury’s voice sounded almost smart and cunning as he said this. Like Fury knew Harlow was listening, Harlow already knew what he was thinking. 

Maria heard Fury command some more orders about getting everyone on the look out for the briefcase.  
Maria soon hung up on the walkie-talkie as she put it away and knelt down before Harlow and raised an eyebrow.

“We, have a lot to talk about.” 

Harlow didn’t reply.  
She only gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Will Happen In The Next Chapter? I Dunno. I Gotta Watch More Of The Movie! True Fact Is, That I Haven't Watched The Movie. I've Only Seen Clips, Scenes, Bloopers And Parts Of It From Fanfictions! Pretty Impressive Right? Might As Well Watch The Whole Movie To Understand It. 
> 
> Next Chapter, What Will Go On Between Harlow & Maria Hill? Will Harlow Be Alright After Her Incident? The Chapter Is On It's Way To Be Written Tomorrow! Sorry For A Little Shorter Than Last Chapter! School Is My Excuse! Thanks For Reading! Make Sure To Leave Kudos!


	4. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow Awakens. But Where Is She? Is She Dead? Kidnapped? She Finds Out Soon Enough. What happens In This Chapter?

Harlow’s eyes snapped open at a sudden sharp strong pain shooting through her body, coming right from her lower back. A howling scream tore from Harlow’s lips but was muffled by something in her mouth as her body jumped up, only to be held down. Harlow’s eyes instantly roamed around in their sockets, trying to observe her surroundings.  
All her eyes could see was plain white. Harlow’s head spun with questions and wonders.  
Where was she?  
How did she get here?  
Maybe everything was all just a dream. Nick Fury, Loki, returning to SHIELD. 

Harlow’s ears buzzed as she felt deaf. She couldn’t hear anything. Her first guess was that her ears were probably blocked, or she had somehow became deaf. 

She was stuck staring at a white creamy ceiling. She wondered where she was. A mental house? They tried to put her into one of those. It didn’t work. A type of prison? Perhaps. Heaven? No, she would be in Hell if she was dead, not Heaven. 

Then Harlow heard her breathing, in her head. It was panting, like a dog. It felt like she had been brought back to life. She wanted to move, but something restrained her. Harlow tried to move her arms, her legs. Any part of her body! Nothing. Something restrained her. She felt a cold hard table beneath her as leather strapped her wrists. 

That’s when the panic struck her.  
Harlow struggled in her restraints, her breathing becoming more hitched and panicked as she fought the straps and whimper noises left her lips. But were muffled by something in her mouth. It only made the panicking worsen. She felt like she was having a panic attack. 

That’s when she finally heard them.  
Voices. Many of them, talking over one another, all of them sounding in the background and Harlow didn’t even know if they were speaking to her or to one another. When she felt a warm hand place on her bare arm. The human contact made her calm down a little but she still picked a fight with the leather straps. 

“We need back-up. Help me out here!”

“She’s panicking. Calm her down!”

“Don't let her loose control!” 

“Hold her down! Put her to sleep!”

The voices were shouting of one another, all of them calling out different orders on what to do. It was obvious they were all talking about her. Harlow could only guess how many there were. But one commanding voice shouted over them all. 

“No! Keep her awake! Keep those needles away from her!” 

That’s when silence swallowed the room. Harlow felt herself calming down until a hand wrapped around the back of her head and lift it. A light hits her eyes, the blinding light seeing right into her pupil and staring into each eye socket. Harlow went to shut her eye, but another gloved hand held her eye forcefully open as the light looked into her soul. When the light was finally taken away, a wet gloved hand came to her mouth, one hand opening her lips wide enough to take the thing that was strapped to her mouth and kept her from speaking. 

“Who are you! Where am I?!” Were the first few words that came through Harlow’s free lips. But they weren’t done yet. A pair of hands came back to her mouth, opening her jaws to see her jagged teeth. The person seemed to study them, reporting to the others. 

“Incredible. Sharp enough to rip out flesh and crush bones.” They whispered in awe. Finally the let go and Harlow began to thrash in her restraints again.  
“Who are you people?!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

A hushing voice, hushed her.  
“It’s okay, Harlow. We’re here to help you. We’re not going to hurt you.” Their voice sounded so calm, so relaxed. Not afraid of her at all. Harlow felt like she could trust this voice, but she didn’t know for sure if she believed their words. 

“Help me. Wh-where am I? Let me go!” Harlow cried, stuttering in a shaky voice. The voice hushed once more. “Shh, yes, we will. Hold on. But you must promise to calm down and control yourself.” Not thinking twice, Harlow nodded. She was desperate to get up. 

She felt the straps around her wrists weaken and lose their deafening grip on her as she heard buckles clink and clank. A supporting hand came to her back and helped her lean up. As she leaned her upper body upwards, great pain shocked her from her lower back and her thighs. She gasped a the surprising pain but finally sat up. All around her was white. Ladies in white doctor’s coats and surgeons wandered around the room. Some entering the room, and some exiting. There was a heart monitor, beeping quite quickly, at the same speed of her own heart beat. Harlow fought to breathe probably and steady her heart that wanted out of her chest. 

She noticed she had been lying on a metal medical table with leather buckle straps attached to it. Straps for the wrists and ankles and even for the forehead. Harlow found the ankle straps still hugging her ankles. She saw on a computer, on the screen were photos and x-rays of her, as a human and a blood-thirsty canine. 

“What happened?” She asked breathed out. She saw as her left leg was all wrapped up in crepe roll up bandage with the soft yet strange feeling texture. It was triple wrapped, firmly and tightly. Then she noticed she was only in a two piece black latex with the SHIELD logo on it and her long hair tied up into a long fish braid. 

She had been waxed, shaved, bathed and washed. She also noticed some bandages around her hips and lower back, where the pain was located.  
“You were crushed in the Loki accident. A boulder landed on your lower back while your leg was completely trapped under more rocks. We’ve taken blood tests, and have noticed you heal three times faster than a normal human. You’re be completely healed in two days.” Said a woman only a few years older than her. 

The woman was very pretty. Her auburn hair tied up in a high tidy ponytail, her eyes protected by big glasses that actually suited her. 

Her lips almost looked naturally pink and her teeth were as white as marble. She wore a doctor’s coat over her shoulders, on top of her casual clothes while she had a check board under her arm. 

“H-how long w-was I out?” Harlow asked, cursing herself for stuttering like an idiot. “Four days, you have healed incredibly then. You should be up and moving by now.” She replied, a kind smile gracing her lovely lips. 

 

Then a knock sounded at the door, and a nurse immediately went to answer it, opening the door wide, only to reveal Phil Coulson. An evil devious smirk made it’s place at Harlow’s lips when their eyes locked. Phil made his way into the room, followed by three other people. Just seeing that Phil had company made Harlow frown, but she hid her real emotions with a fake smirk. 

She tapped her clean sharpened claws on the side of the metal tabled she sat on while her ankles were still tied down. As Phil approached the table, the nurse that had treated to Harlow came to his side and reported the news to him. 

“Her wounds have healed extremely well. She should be able to move around and may possibly be able to go on a mission, sir.” 

“Good. Thank you, miss Clark.” Phil’s eyes looked over at Harlow, who watched carefully with a smirk pulling at her lips. She soaked her lips with her tongue before slipping her tongue back inside her mouth. She tsked his way as he steps towards her. 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back from the dead.” She said amused. She looks over Phil’s shoulder to inspect the three unfamiliar people who entered just behind him.  
There was a woman and two men. The woman had deep red curly hair which was cut so it didn’t even reach her shoulders. She had a pretty and perfect face with fierce green eyes and pink perfect lips. She wore a red tank top, complete with blue skinny jeans, boots and a black leather jacket with a belt. 

One of the men was a rather tall fella. With golden blonde hair, handsome face and forest green eyes that reflected kindness and care. He wore simple jeans, combat boots, a blue checkered shirt and an old brown leather jacket that looked like it was from the old days. 

The last guy was shorter than the other man, having black curly hair with a few gray hairs and soft brown eyes. He wore an old slightly gray suit with a purple undershirt and matching gray trousers.

They all seemed to admire Harlow’s strange looking appearance of her having sharpened teeth that could tear apart flesh, sharp talons as finger nails and glowing eyes of a wolf. 

“You didn’t kill me, Harlow. That, was one of my men you portrayed as me. You were blinded by bloodlust.” Phil Coulson sighs, tired and sounding like he had been talking about this kind of subject over thousands of times. Harlow shrugs her shoulders, thinking. She remembered when she tried to kill Phil Coulson. Not like she could help it. Unfortunately, she killed someone else instead of him. Phil and Harlow never liked each other’s company. 

“Anyway, who are these new faces?” She asked, nodding towards the three newcomers. She hadn’t seen them at all, nor were their scents familiar to her. That’s when Phil remembered who he brought in with him and turned towards them, gesturing to each person. He gestures to the tall blonde man first. 

“This is Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America.”  
The blonde man stepped towards her, holding out a large hand towards her in greeting, offering for her to shake it.  
“Mam” He greeted politely. But Harlow didn’t shake his hand, she only looked down at her claws for fingernails as she turned down his offer, leaving him awkward as he dropped his hand. 

“Uhh, yes. She doesn’t shake hands.” Phil says awkwardly. But he quickly recovered when he gestured to the woman.  
“Agent Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow.”  
The two women locked eyes, wild eyes staring at each other. Natasha just gave Harlow a nod while her lips remained in a firm frown. 

Lastly, Phil looked over at the man with curly black hair as he seemed a little nervous and played with his hands and didn’t know of what to do with himself. Harlow was amused exactly as she exposed her sharpened fangs at him. 

“Finally, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, also Hulk.” The man looked at her, his eyes lighting up as he almost lifted his hand up for her to shake until he remembered what she did with Rodgers and just decided to say a quick ‘hi’. 

Harlow sighed. “Greetings to you all, especially you Phil Coulson, sir. But may I ask why you are all here?”  
The three new people looked over at Phil who grew a tight smile on his lips.  
“Harlow, you said you would like to prove yourself to SHIELD, correct?” He said and he clasped his arms politely behind his back. Harlow didn’t think twice but nodded. Harlow’s nurse, miss Clark began to suddenly release her from the machines and the buckles around her ankles. 

“Well, we thought we might give you a chance. To clear your name and welcome you back to SHIELD. But only on one condition.” He said, as he rose an eyebrow at the end of his sentence. Harlow pondered his words for a minute. She knew what his words for coming too. She just didn’t want to think it. She knew they would never make this easy for her. But she could never turn down a challenge. She would accept it. 

“You help us and join the avengers team to help take down Loki.” 

See, Harlow thought venomously to herself. She knew it was coming. This was no just a challenge, but pretty much saving the world from an alien. This could clear her name, it could be a whole lot of fun too. But if something went wrong, it could possibly be all her fault, and the world could go into chaos. Did she really want to do all this? Just to get accepted into the place she left years ago? This could cost her life? Would she really sacrifice herself for the sake of the world? 

If that’s what it would take.  
She would take it. 

“Accepted. Where do we start?” She asked, a genuine smile coming to lips as she started to get off the table. Harlow struggled to keep balance at first, but she was soon assisted by miss Clark who held her up and helped her stand easier. 

“Right now. Come on, we have a mission for you right now.” Was all Phil said as he turned away from her and started for the exit. Like that, Harlow’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

“Now?!” She asked, shocked and sounding like an absolute idiot. She could barely stand! She looked at miss Clark beside her, who only shrugged and called a nurse to get one of their doctor’s coats for her. Harlow then realised she wasn’t fully clothed, pretty much in undergarments, in front of men. Her face lit up, red with blush. 

Miss Clark helped Harlow chuck on one of the plain white doctor’s coats and pretty much ushered Harlow out of the room. Harlow followed Phil and the others down the halls, limping a little as her leg was still getting used to walking once more but she was able to keep up surprisingly. 

Phil led them all into the famously large control room. Many people running around, with papers and calling out orders. Men and women were seated down in front of computer screens, their fingers typing away at the computer keyboards and not even seeming to notice their arrival. Bright broad daylight shone through the huge window-like walls as they seemed to be in the air. 

Harlow recalled being here before, a long time ago. She had even forgotten the name of the plane they were on, or if she remembered if it was a plane at all. She still felt bare even with a doctor’s coat thrown over her shoulders. She pulled it closed so no man would look. 

Phil and the group suddenly turned her as she seemed to have zoned out a little. Harlow looked at them, a little startled at first and embarrassed but tried to wave it off with a shrug as they were all staring at her and making her feel uncomfortable.  
“What?” 

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Phil asked, or more like stated as he already knew the answer. Harlow swallowed as she stood there, with barely any clothes on, under all their heavy gazes as she looked like the most unintelligent one in this very room, probably on this ship. 

“No I didn’t sir.” She said as she reached up a hand to scratched the back of her neck. She still felt slight shock pains from her hips and left leg when she walked and her hips swung or when she put pressure on her leg. She just wasn’t used to moving around with it yet. But she was still healing quickly as they spoke. 

Natasha, Steve and Bruce all exchanged glances at each other and even checked on Phil to see if he was either fuming or not even surprised. Phil only rose his eyebrows with a quirky smirk teasing his lips. Right when the smirk first came to Coulson’s lips, harlow felt sick in her stomachs. She did not like the look of the smirk. Nor did she want to know what Phil was thinking. 

“We need a distraction.” He said.  
Harlow felt relief take over her. Wait, a distraction? From what? She was puzzled. What was the plan? 

“What do you mean? What is the plan?” She asked, enough of playing stupid and playing around. She was serious.  
“We’ve finally located Loki’s whereabouts. He’s at a party in Stuttgart, Germany. We need a spy in there to visualize what the hell Loki is doing in there. We need you to fit in. We’ll get Captain Rogers in there to stop him right when he lowers his guard and steps outside. Do you accept? This mission will involve nothing that would harm you and your injured any further.” Phil explained. 

Harlow frowned deeply. No action for her? She couldn’t transform? Not like it would be a good idea anyway. It would risk her opening up her scars and injuries that were still wrapped up.  
But if this was a mission they were throwing at her, she would accept it. She could prove herself. This mission would be a piece of cake, as they all quote. 

“I accept.” She said. That’s when Maria Hill walks into the conversation, coming right in front of Harlow with a smile on her lips. Maria didn’t always smile often, at least not around Harlow. Something about Harlow must’ve amused her. Maybe the fact that she wasn’t wearing enough clothes?

“Alright, we’ll get you dressed up. You’ve got a party to go to.” She said with a wink. Maria walks off, taking Harlow’s wrist and dragging her off, away from the others. 

 

From then on, Harlow knew what she said, was a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Next chapter, We'll Be Seeing Loki & Harlow Meeting Face-To-Face. Harlow Won't Just Be In Her Wolf Form. A Lot Of Stuff Is Going To Happen In The Next Chapter. Harlow Will Totally Regret Accepting The Mission She Was Given! Next Chapter Will Tell You All About It!


	5. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Watched Thor 3: Ragnarok. It Was Insane!! I Wanted To See It All Again! I Would See It Twice If I Could! But It Was Hilarious & So Incredible! Other Than Loki & Thor, My Favorite Character Was Korg, Played By A New Zealander! My Country! I Suggest You Guys Watch It! Anyway...
> 
>  
> 
> Harlow Is Sent On Her Mission, Coming To Meet Loki Once More In Stuttgart. But What Is He Doing There? Will He See Through Her Disguise? But What Really Happens When The Plan Doesn't Go ENTIRELY To Plan?

The night was young and the city was soon lit up with many bright and dim lights. The city was truly beautiful at night. Such a shame it was always be busy with tooting cars, tyre squeals and so much more city noises. The city was always busy. It was littered and an unhealthy place, yet, people do nothing about it. No wonder climate change is growing and growing by day. 

Harlow gazed out of the back seat car window, leaning her head on her hand as her elbow rested on the arm rest. She appeared lost in thoughts for a short while, watching as different shops fly past her vision. Not only shops, but cars of all shapes and sizes zoomed right past her limo. It had been a while since Harlow had been in New York city, a few years in fact. And here she was. 

Harlow kept wondering why she even agreed to this small mission that she will hardly even take action in. No transforming. What bullshit. That was no fun. Captain America would get all the ass kicking. While Harlow will only stand in the background, looking like the damsel in distress. That’s probably what Harlow was in this mission. Not just a distraction. But someone to distract Loki by trying to catch his eye. She had the looks, she knew that for sure. But the entire plan itself sounded silly and stupid. She hated it. 

 

Finally the limo pulls up to park right in front of her destination. The limo driver, dressed in a fine suit himself with grey hair gets out of the car and comes round to open the door before Harlow could. Harlow hesitates before getting out, her leg shoots electric pain through her as her injured leg comes in contact with the hard concrete from the high styled heels. 

Harlow struggles a little to walk in such high, high heels and a swaying green gown attached to her body and a golden snake bracelet hugging her wrist tightly. She looked gorgeous, but she wouldn’t admit it. She despised dresses, and she only wanted this over done with. This mission didn’t require much. Just to fit in, look out for Loki, keep people safe and make sure he walks out the from and doesn’t escape. 

Sounds easy enough, Harlow muses to herself. That’s when a sharp buzzing in her right ear catches her full attention. 

“Miss Livers, Loki will be entering the building from the back, make sure you get in there before he does.” Orders Nick Fury from her ear piece. Harlow huffs and rolls her eyes, she doesn’t bother to talk back and waste her breath, she only starts her way inside the giant brand building of marble. To be honest, it looked like something from Olympus. Not like she had been to Olympus, or if it even exists. Just something her imagination makes up. 

People were talking outside the building, some people were making their way inside as they had just arrived. And from the outside, the inside looked full already. Harlow just had to push and shove through the crowd to get inside, not caring if she got glares or hungry eyes. 

Inside was truly an amazing sight. So full with people, Harlow could squeeze through the crowd. She heard an orchestra playing, including violins and chalos.  
She saw in the center of the room, a double headed large bull statue made of marble that was rather cracked and damaged but a small platform. The people around Harlow were dressed in great fashion. Men wearing dashing tuxedos and ladies wearing ravishing gowns. But most of the dresses weren’t of very bright colours, most being black or red and white. 

This is where Harlow feels like the black sheep in a herd of all white sheep. She also felt a bit claustrophobic being in such a tight crowd. She turns and almost runs into a supposed waiter who carried a tray of tall wine glasses, filled with white disgusting wine. He carried the metal tray skillfully through the crowd on one hand and she was utterly impressed.  
The waiter offers her a glass but she only shakes her head with saying a kind: “No thank you.” Before he shrugs and walks off. 

Harlow never liked wine. It was always disgusting to her lips. She prefered a much more simple diet. Like blood or meat. She didn’t eat much of anything else. Everything else a regular human ate disgusted her. She wouldn’t mind eating everyone in this room is she were a canine at the moment. 

She swallows the nervous feeling rising in her throat and decided to make her way up the marvelous marble staircase. She got a much better view upstairs and no one was up there. She saw pillars around the help keep the place up, or just for decoration. 

“Any sign of him yet?” Fury’s voice asks through her earpiece. His sudden voice startles her a little and Harlow’s sharp yellow eyes search for a simple black haired god in the crowd. She didn’t see him. “Not yet. You know this plan is complete shit, right?” She asked as she started to pace around. She quiets down her voice so no one would look at her like she was mad for talking to herself. 

“It will work. Just do what you’re supposed do.” Was all the director replies with. “So, what if he notices me, agent Hill didn’t do anything about my eyes, he’ll recognize me.” Harlow’s eyes keep glancing around for Loki anywhere in the crowd. Not spotting, Harlow unconsciously came back down the stairs and joined the crowd. 

“Hill told me that Loki only saw you in wolf form. He would be confused.” 

“We’ve both seen what that man can do, Fury. We don’t know a lot about him, but I know he isn’t stupid. We’re pretty much dealing with a supposed god on our hands, and they don’t bleed easy.” 

Harlow wandered through the crowd, keeping her voice low and keeping an eye out for Loki. Still no sign of him. For all she knows he could be invisible and be sneaking right under her nose. But that wouldn’t be so, or possible. Harlow would be able to notice his scent coming into the room, just like the smell of cooking food in the kitchen. 

“You know something about Loki?” 

“Yeah, he’s supposed to be a god from norse. Some pretty messed up stuff. Loki, as I recall, is the god of mischief and lies. So he sounds like someone you can’t fool. That’s why I’m concerned.” 

Harlow glances around once more, only to see a man with slicked back raven hair, dressed in a handsome suit with a green and gold scarf, watching from upstairs behind the railing with a golden blue glowing staff. Loki. His blue-green eyes searched the large room for a certain something. Harlow didn’t know what, but her heart froze when she found Loki’s eyes looking right at her. Their eyes locked. Blue-green ones with yellow golden ones. Harlow almost gasped and made herself obvious. 

His eyes stared into hers, an unreadable expression on his face. It was like he was trying to read her like a book. Squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember if he had once seen her before.  
Harlow started to panic. She broke away from his heavy gaze and made her way through the crowd.

“Oh shit, he’s here. He saw me. He knows.” Harlow spoke to herself, more than to Fury. She was visibly mumbling under her breath, but Fury could hear her loud and clear. 

“Loki? Avoid him at all costs, Harlow. Keep a close eye on him. Rogers is on his way now.” 

“Please hurry.” Harlow found herself begging with a whisper. Harlow finally dared to cast her eyes towards Loki again, only to find him gone. Harlow ‘s eyes widened with a gasp escaping her lips. She hurried through the crowd, nearly tripping on her own feet as she did so.

Stupid heels, she thought angrily. Her head darted left in right to try spot the god of mischief. She pushed through the crowd until she suddenly stopped when her intense hearing picked up something. Footsteps. Yes, sure she was in a large room full of many other people but people usually walked at a certain pace. Besides many people were taking a few steps just to go join another conversation. There footsteps were getting louder and louder by the moment with each step. They were slow and taunting. Taking their time. It reminded Harlow of a wolf sneaking up on prey. 

Loki saw her.  
The both locked eyes.  
He must’ve recognized her.  
He disappeared from her sight all of a sudden.  
She was fleeing from him. 

No, oh my god, Harlow thought. Realization caught up to her and made her heart pound against her chest.

Suddenly, screams broke out through the room and the crowd started to move. Harlow breaks free of her thought train and makes her way to the area where the crowd had moved from. In the center of room. Harlow came to the front of the crowd, the front row seat to the action and bloody scene. 

She watched, mouth agape as Loki dragged a man in his 50s towards the bull statue in the middle of the room. With inhuman strength, Loki flipped the man onto his back, on top of the platform of the bull statue as the crowd moved back and could only watch in horror. Harlow watched carefully as Loki took out some device she had never seen before out of his pocket, holding it up and seeming to switch it on. It had a blue glow, like the Tesseract and three spikes. 

Loki’s eyes glanced up at her, holding no emotion nor regret at all before he stabbed the center of the device into the poor man’s eye. This action made people yell out in horror and begin to run from the scene. Loki did his work on the man, the man’s body looking to be electrocuted but not even releasing any screams at all which surprised Harlow.

She saw the blood. The lovely delicious blood. The gore that she wanted to keep watching but when Loki looked up and their eyes locked again, the look on his face looked almost interested as he tilted his head to the side with a little smirk coming to appear.  
Harlow took this as the sign to hide. She joined into the crowd as they all fought to get out. Harlow knew joining the crowd wouldn’t be good. She needed to avoid him. 

And being with the crowd, was not a good idea. So Harlow hid behind some nearby plants just beside the exit, where she hid behind while before stampeded to leave. 

Soon as the crowd had all made it out to the front, Loki soon made his way out, his body started to shimmer with beautiful gold as strange looking golden armor slowly started to materialize as well with a glorious green cape that dragged behind him. Harlow’s eyes widened more when a golden helmet with horns of a goat suddenly took shape upon his head. His scepter glowed with the powerful Tesseract as he made his way through the front doors, luckily without seeing her. She hoped. 

As he made his way outside, clones of other Lokis soon suddenly emerge out of thin air, starting to gather up the crowd and trap them. The Loki clones rounded the people up like sheep. The clones were the sheepdogs and the crowd was the sheep. Harlow crept through the doors and found herself hiding not too far away from the scene, out of sight from all the Lokis and ready to sneak up on the original Loki. She hid herself behind a fallen car that had been flipped on it’s back and she got a perfect view of the scene.

The real Loki came to stand before them as he slammed down his spear to gather everyone’s attention. 

“I said,” He growled as he came to stand in front of them. His almighty god height towering right over them like a skyscraper. He thumped the scepter hard on the ground again, making more clones arise to keep everyone in the same area.  
“KNEEL!!!” He roared, his voice shaking the ground beneath everyone’s feet. Everyone was silent. The crowd left afraid and stunned, they trembled in their shoes and began to kneel down before the god of mischief. 

Loki spread out his arms a little, his eyes looking over everyone, filled with delight and victory as he nodded his head and a smile stretching his lips. 

“Is not this, simpler?” He asked, beginning his speech. He started to make his way through the crowd. “Is this not your natural state?” He asked. Harlow only wished these questions weren’t rhetorical, otherwise she would’ve yelled out her own opinions. 

“It’s the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power” Harlow started to crack her bones. She twisted her neck and mangled her spine. She broke her bones, hearing their painful clicks and snaps in them. Her eyes glowed more powerful and her teeth edged. But her ears still listened carefully to loki’s speech. 

“For identity.” The crowd parted for Loki as he kept moving forward into the kneeling crowd. Harlow’s skin shriveled and her whimpers were muffled quietly by a gag she stuffed in her mouth. All the bones in her body snapped and bended right around to shapeshift. 

Her fingernails extended into sharp sword-like claws and her body completely deformed. Fur, lots of it, grew out of her broken skin and grew like an overgrown garden. No matter what pain she was going through, Harlow was doing her best not to let out muffled screams and cries as the transformation was painful as Hell itself. Harlow could only squeeze her eyes shut, and wait for the worst to be over. 

“You were made to be ruled. In the end, you’ll always kneel.” were the words that finished Loki’s speech. They echoed through Harlow’s pained head and her head spun in confusion. Humans, were made to be ruled. No, that wasn’t true. None of that is true. Loki says that freedom is a great lie, but that’s horseshit talk right there. No one is made to be ruled. You are your own person. We are all someone. We belong to ourselves. It was all fake. A lie. 

You were made to be ruled. In the end, you’ll always kneel.

With that, Harlow’s eyes finally opened to reveal eyes of a blood thirsty animal. 

 

::::TO BE CONTINUED:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Will Continue. The Black Furred Canine Will Go Against Loki Another Time. But Who Will Win?


	6. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Continues. Loki Again Faces The Yellow Flaring Eyes Of The Black Canine. How Will This Battle End?

An old man from within the crowd soonly stood up, catching Loki’s eye and making his mouth agape in awe as he stared at him. The man’s expression was unreadable as he stood up weakly because of his age. 

“Not to men like you.” He managed out with confidence. Many people didn’t even look up to see who was speaking, their heads down like they never even noticed. No one else stood up to join the courageous man, probably in fear of what Loki would really do.   
Loki smiled as he lowered his arms, including the scepter as he gave his full attention to the confident man. “There are no men like me.” He replied. 

“There are always men like you.” The man said sternly back. And he wasn’t wrong. Loki didn’t know the true horrors of midgard. How people would honor Satan, starting wars on each other. Torture and abuse. Loki didn’t know of any of it. 

Loki didn’t seem to take any of his words seriously as he still smiled and rose his arm with the spear saying; “Look to your elder people.”   
Loki then pointed the spear right at the man, making the man’s eyes widen as the Tesseract began to glow and power up.   
“Let him be an example.” 

Just as about Loki was about to shoot the poor man, there was an almighty roar. Loki froze. The roar was far too familiar to him already. It came from behind him. The Tesseract power down as he lowered his scepter again and turned away from the crowd and saw the big black canine not far away from him. 

The big black wolf stood there, only 10 meters away, ready to pounce upon him. It’s eyes glowed the familiar looking yellow of a true predator as it’s body lifted up and down, puffing and looking like it had ran a long way and just got here. 

Loki chuckled as a smirk came to his lips. The crowd didn’t lift their heads but they trembled.   
The canine bared its sharp jaws at Loki, threateningly and it’s eyes lit up into a beautiful Asgard gold. It’s bushy midnight tail swayed furiously as it tapped its claws impatiently. A stare-down went on between the animal and the god. Loki simply broke it with another deep dark chuckle. 

“Now this is who I’m looking for.” Loki snickered taking a step forward. The beast watched intensely as he took his first step and growled and it’s lips curled into a big dangerous snarl.   
Loki’s smirk widens more into an ear-to-ear grin.   
Loki dares to make another step. But another step is all it takes for the wolf to suddenly charge at the god. 

The wolf’s run was almost as quick as Thor’s lightning as Loki didn’t have much time to react. The wolf took hold of Loki’s scepter with it’s jaws, trying to rip it from his grasp. But Loki held on, becoming a tug-of-war session. The canine won by gathering up enough strength to pick up Loki as well with his spear and to thrown him like a ragdoll. 

Loki crashed onto the ground, the spear falling just beside him. The crowd scattered, screaming and ditching the area. Loki’s clones must’ve vanished as no one was guarding the crowd. Loki looked up at the growling wolf, it’s lips pulling up into a challenging smirk. Loki’s eyes glared right at the animal, his teeth gritting. 

“You’ll pay for that, filthy hound.” He hissed at it. Quickly getting to his feet and grabbing his Tesseract spear, he then pointed right at the wolf who only stood there, waiting for him to shoot.   
Loki fired at the furry black beast without a second thought. 

Just as the shot was about to hit the black wolf, Captian America jumped from the sky, landing right in front of the beast and reflecting the shot right off of them using his infamous shield. The Tesseract shot bounces right off his shield and fires right back at Loki, hitting him and making him lose balance. 

Captain America takes down his shield as he stands from his crouched position. While Loki gets to his feet in seconds, the wolf only watches Captain America with a golden glare as it almost bares its sharp teeth at him. 

“A little late, Cap?”   
The wolf said towards Rogers. The wolf’s jaw didn’t move as it only spoke these words in Captain America’s head, his reaction being absolutely priceless. But Captain didn’t have enough time to speak as Loki was already getting to his feet, along with the help and stability of his spear. 

“The Soldier.” He announced, bitterly. He straightened up to a stand with a mockery of a smile playing on his lips. “The man out of time.” He snickered. 

“I’m not the one who’s out of time.” Captain America fires back. With that being said, a Quinjet came into sight, with Natasha Romanoff controlling it. With a push of a button, a gun folded out from the bottom of the jet and pointed in warning at Loki, ready to fire. Natasha’s voice sounded from the jet.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.”   
But Loki didn’t obey. He wasn’t giving up yet. He fired at Natasha, making her dodge the jet from Loki’s shot and starting another battle again. Captain Rogers threw his shield at Loki, hitting him in the chest and the shield coming right back to his hand like a boomerang. Captain America charged at Loki giving his a strong punch in the jaw. Loki’s head threw itself to the side before coming right back to Captain with Loki glaring daggers at him and swinging his scepter at him. 

Captain dodged the hit with the use of his shield before Loki landed a strong hit at Captain’s chest and making him tumble backwards and doing a roll but still landed perfectly. Cap rose his head, puffing already as he took a large throw of his mighty shield. Loki reflected his shield and it knocked off to the side before Captain lunged at him with a quick punch. 

Loki avoided the punch easily and took a long side swung of his scepter which Rogers dodged with ease with bending backwards. Loki took another strong swing downwards, the pointed tip of the Tesseract smacking the ground as he missed again. But when Loki knocked the scepter from behind Captain’s back, it threw him forwards a long distance and smacking into the ground with a kneel. Loki marched over to him, placing the tip of the scepter on his forehead, threatening to shoot. 

“Kneel” He seethed. Before Captain could make a move, something dragged Loki backwards and threw him like a toy over the other side, a ripping being heard of his cape. Loki tumbled backwards, falling down.

He looked up with a furious look, seeing it was the black furry canine that only barked at him and stepped towards him. In the corner of the creature’s eye, it could see Captain standing up straight and cracking his knuckles. Loki stood up and went to shoot the wolf that edged closer and closer. 

But out of the sky came a large flying bullet towards them, until it revealed Iron man himself. Iron man came to hover in the air before firing a huge power shot out of his hands, right at Loki, making him fly back at the staircase. A loud crack of Loki’s back came from the impact of Loki’s back hitting the staircase. Even Loki cringed into pain and let out a groan. Iron man turned off his boosters, coming to a land on the ground and opening up his guns to pointed them at Loki. 

The black wolf and Captain America came to his side. The wolf snarling at him, daring him to move and Captain keeping a close watchful eye on him.   
“Make a move, reindeer games.” A muffled robotic voice came out of Iron man’s helmet. Loki looked at the three of them, holding his stomach with wide eyes and breathing in pain. Loki glared at them when a gold shimmer covered his body once again and slowly, his golden armor vanished and he was back in his green and black leathers Harlow first saw him in. 

He put his hands up in surrender, and Iron man simply put his guns away. “Good move.” 

“Mr Stark.” Captain America puffed out in greeting, not sparing him a glance. Iron man tilted his head sideways a little. “Captain.” He greeted back. 

Iron man and Captain America soon got Loki back up on his feet, to which he struggled painfully with. Natasha landed the Quinjet before them, opening up the ramp for them. Captain and Iron man escorted the god of mischief towards the jet. As Loki limped towards the jet, with Captain America and Iron man on his arms, he couldn’t help but glance at the wolf who only shook it’s head like it was frustrated and it’s anger lingering right off it’s body and infecting the aura around them.

Captain and Iron man got Loki onto the Quinjet before the wolf made its way onto the ramp but Iron man stopped it by holding out a hand saying halt.   
“No animals on board.” His voice sounded smug and the wolf couldn’t help but lower it’s ears and growl angrily at him.   
“You forget that transformation for me is extremely painful. As well as will it be disturbing for others.” The wolf telepathically spoke, it’s voice hissing and deeper than normal. 

But Iron man didn’t seem fazed as his helmet expression just remained the same anyway. The canine had no idea what he was thinking, nor his reaction. “So be it. No dirty dogs onboard.” Was all he said. 

The hound stared at him for a few moments, a staring competition that the wolf knew it wouldn’t win.   
“I would be naked.” It said.  
Iron man shrugged his shoulders. “Fine by me.” 

This made the wolf roar at him, it’s roar shaking the ground beneath and clearly showing off the canine’s anger. It wanted to win this argument. It wouldn’t just change back and let men see her naked and bare. Never in a million years. 

“C’mon, Stark. Let her in, it won’t kill you. She would clearly be uncomfortable bare in front of perverted men like you.” Natasha called from inside the Quinjet. This made the wolf’s black lips pull up into a shark grin of victory. It shoved Stark out of it’s way and marched onboard, shrugging off everyone’s stares and sitting down on the floor just opposite Loki who was strapped into a seat himself and was stuck with the heavy golden gaze of the wicked wolf. 

Everyone settled in, Natasha firing up the jet’s motor and lifting up the ramp, closing them inside. The Quinjet rises from the ground and takes off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Chapter, What Will Happen If The Jet Ride Back To Base Is A Little Interrupted By A Certain Someone?


	7. S I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During The Jet Flight, What Will Harlow Do If The Flight Is Interrupted By A Man Who Is After Loki As Well?   
> Time To Find Out.

The Quinjet was drowning in silence, yet no one dared to speak a word. What words were needed to be spoken? The aura around them was cold and unsteady as well did anger reek off of the giant black wolf that sat only right across from Loki. It sat on the floor, it’s body leaned over with it’s back arched in a lazy sitting position. Sitting like a lazy tired dog. Little growls grumbled from within the dog’s throat as it’s chest heaved. It was skinny, yet fit enough to run miles without stop and its height was breathtakingly large too. Far too big for an average wolf. It was certainly something else. 

Natasha sat at the front, wearing her black skin-tight bodysuit that caught around every one of her curves and edges. It was a wonder how she still breathed. Maybe that’s why it was halfway zipped down to almost reveal her breasts. She had a headset on, a mic in front of her lips as she reported back to supposed to Nick Fury himself. 

“Is he saying anything?” Nick Fury’s voice asked from within Natasha’s headset. Natasha kept her eyes focused at the front, already knowing the answer form the silence that occurred from behind her.   
“Not a word.” She answered. She wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t expecting Loki to just randomly have a chat with Stark and Roger back there about how his day was going. 

“Just get him here, we’re low on time.” The director ordered.

Tony and Steve were only just behind Natasha’s seat, keeping a close eye on Loki from a distance, but they really didn’t have to.

Harlow was doing all the work anyway.

Just sitting there, in front of the mischievous god Loki himself, her eyes never leaving his. It was a staring contest, but Loki didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her, as he already seemed lost in his own world. The canine’s eyes flickered golden of the horizon, before flickering back to the sick deadly yellow. Sparks of blood red flashed in his irises too, but she seemed to blink them away. 

Every time, Loki even shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, the wolf would just growl it’s sharp teeth at him.

Although the dog’s full eye contact was on Loki, her pointed ears caught the voice of Steve all of a sudden.   
“I don’t like it.” She heard him say to Tony. He sounded on guard. Stark didn’t take long at all to reply, as he already sounded to know what the soldier was thinking.   
“What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” He asked, unsurprised in a bored tone. 

“I don’t remember it being that easily. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve said. Finally, Harlow’s eyes left Loki’s as he was too lost in his own little realm to even care about what she did. She drew her eyes towards the two grown up men. Tony had his armor still on, but his helmet off to reveal he actually had a face. Harlow hadn’t met Tony Stark in person, but she still had heard of him. Who wouldn’t have heard of the famous Tony Stark.

“Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow.” Harlow compared the two men’s heights, Tony’s height just towering over Steve’s. She blamed it on the suit with the supposed heels. She still kept her mouth shut. Not like she even needed it to speak. 

“What’s your thing, Pilates?” Tony asked.   
“What?”  
“It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things , doing time as a capsicle.”

Steve stared at Tony for a bit, his eyes narrowed as a frown plastered his lips. He spoke again.  
“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”  
“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.” Tony seemed unsurprised. 

“You can say that again.” A voice joined in the conversation. Both of their heads whipped around to see, the wolf standing up and leaving it’s station from Loki as it slowly approached them.   
Harlow’s wolf form height reaching up to Steve’s waist, almost about lion size.

“I didn’t know you could talk.” Tony said with a tilt of his head. The mutt blew out through it’s wet nostrils, almost like trying to scoff at him. It flashed its teeth at him in a teasing snarl. “You’ll be surprised, by what more I can do, Mr Stark.” It’s eyes flashed like a camera at him.   
Then the animal’s head cracked towards the soldier, who only looked it’s body up in down, in utter shock and interest. “But you, new face.” The voice called into all the heads in the plane. Steve’s, Tony’s, Natasha’s, Even Loki’s. But the creature didn’t bother to look behind it to see if Loki was eavesdropping. 

“You were late. Do you not know the consequences?” It asked, almost mocking. It rose it’s top lips, showing it’s dagger-sharp fangs at him. Steve could only imagine those teeth snapping down on his skin. This animal simply made shivers crawl down his spine. He hoped it was the same with everyone else. 

“I, will get the blame. You have ruined my chance, at proving myself.” Harlow’s voice started to hiss with every word. Steve squinted his eyes at the beast in confusion. “You think you won’t get in trouble, don’t you?! The blame will be put on me!” The wolf said with a short roar. Just as it made a shivering roar, thunder crack and lightning flashed across the night sky. Tony’s eyes widened as well did Steve’s, not just by Harlow’s sudden outburst but by the sudden storm that brewed up outside. 

Even Natasha was shocked herself.   
“Where’s this coming from?” She asked aloud as she looked out the windscreen. The two men glance at the ceiling where more thunder hit. Harlow’s tail drooped down, almost between her legs as she backed away a little from them, and she looked up as well. 

In the corner of Roger’s eye, he saw Loki break out of his trance as he leaned forward in his strapped seat and looked up at the ceiling too with unexpected fear in his eyes. He looked all shaken up in his seat and just looking at the sight made the wolf grin. 

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Steve’s voice wasn’t very mocking, but concerned why a god like Loki would suddenly fear lightning of all things. Just thinking about it made Harlow wonder as well.   
“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Was all Loki said as he glanced upwards again. No fear was heard in his voice surprisingly but his words still had Harlow confused. That’s when something big and quite heavy landed on the roof and startled everyone. 

Stark acted fast, taking his helmet and putting it on with a sharp click and the light and power switching on. Natasha pushed at a few buttons. Harlow moved to the side getting out of Tony’s way as he walked toward the end of the Quinjet. Stark did a foolish by opening the ramp, when a sudden muscular man dropped right onto the ramp with a crouch. 

The man had long blonde hair that reached past his shoulders. He wore silver sorts of armor with a blood red cape flying in the wind just at his back. He had a large hammer in his hand as he rose and walked towards Tony with a hard challenging look on his strong face. 

Tony went to raise a hand and fire at the mysterious man but was too late as the man was quicker and hit Tony with his heavy hammer. The sudden heavy impact sent Tony backwards and landing on Steve. The man went for Loki next, taking him by the throat and pulling him out of the strapped seat. That’s a bark was heard and sharp jaws sunk into the man’s bare muscled arm that was holding Loki captive. The man yelled in agony as the fangs dug deeper into the flesh and bones of his arm. He looked and saw the wolf on it’s hind legs with it’s golden eyes glowing with bits of hungry red. 

The facial expression of the strange man’s face almost made Harlow regret her decision but decided to hang on when he tried with strong power to shake her off. Her grip only got tighter. Surprising her, no blood ran through his wound, she only the taste of metal and disgusting alcohol running through his veins, as well with other rotten tastes that weren’t even describable. 

With a strong swing on his hammer, the man hit the wolf right in it’s stomach, hitting the ribs and forcing the wolf’s grip on his arm to instantly let go as it howled out in pain and hit the wall. 

With another swing of the man’s hammer as he swirled it around with circles, he lept off the ramp taking the god of mischief with him. Natasha looked over her shoulder at the three of them, her worried eyes landing on mostly Harlow who was wounded severely and whined in pain. 

The man’s hammed had surely broken a few of her ribs. As she only laid on the ground, barely moving except her chest huffing and puffing unsteadily in pain. Her eyes remained open.   
She then heard Tony get up to his feet with a sigh through his mask.   
“And now there’s that guy.” He sounded absolutely exhausted.   
“Another Asgardian?” Natasha called from up front as she pushed a few more buttons. Rogers only just got to his feet, limping a little.  
“That guy’s a friendly?”   
“Doesn’t matter.” Tony’s voice called stubbornly. He turned his armored body towards Steve.

“If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” He said before turning away and making his way towards the ramp. Rogers calls out to him again.   
“Stark! We need a plan!”   
“I have a plan. Attack.” Was all Ironman said before switching on his boosters, and taking off the ramp and flying downwards to find Loki and the peculiar man. 

Steve wasn’t just going to stand there and do nothing. He rushed to get a parachute. “I’d sit this one out, Cap.” Natasha calls from the front as she reaches for one of the ceiling buttons. “I don’t see how I can.” Steve says as he buckles up his parachute in a quick speedy manner. 

“These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods.” She called to him over her shoulder. “There’s only one god, ma'am.” He says as he tightens the buckles up and adjusts the straps. He grabs his trusty shield as he quickly gets to the ramp. 

 

“And I’m pretty sure they don’t dress like that.” With that, Captain America jumps off the ramp without another word.   
Natasha glances over her seat once more to check on the wounded wolf, only to see it back on it’s four feets, limping. It’s jaws cracked and snapped into places with little whimpers as it’s eyes twinkled. 

“Harlow, stay out of this fight. You’re injured. They’ve got it from here.” Natasha warns, keeping one sharp eye on the wounded animal. The black beast turns it’s head to stare at her, before it’s lips curled upwards. It started to twist its torso, hearing the satisfying clicks and cracks of its ribs snapping right back into place and reconnecting. Even Natasha gritted her teeth as she gave the wolf a disgusted yet shocked look. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine. You have no idea how much they’ll struggle against gods without me.” With those final words Natasha was still swallowing, the mutt turned and charged at the ramp, taking a giant leap right off and falling. The wind slapped Harlow right in the face and definitely caught her off guard as she fell. The wind flew through her long shaggy fur, but her skin refused to freeze. 

She concentrated on the foggy ground that was still coming towards her at full speed. Her eyes watched carefully. Feeling the cold breeze flying in her face was the most refreshing thing she had ever felt. She remembered the sweet taste of freedom, when she first broke out. How she ran full speed and the wind ran its fingers through her hair. It was the best feeling ever. This only remind her of the great feeling. 

Harlow snapped out of thoughts. Watching as the ground came closer. Closer and closer. Once she saw the top of mountain approaching, she had an idea. She stuck out her razor-sharp gleaming claws, ready to slide down the mountain as it came. 

When the ground came close enough, her pupils dilated and she braced herself for impact. That’s when the ground hit. Her claws dug right into the rock of the mountain as she slid down the sharp cliff. She ran downwards, faster and faster, her back legs aching as she jumped off and landed behind a giant boulder on the side of the mountain. She puffed, her chest heaving and she instinctively stuck out her tongue like a dirty puffed dog. 

She heard footsteps walking around. Still catching her breath, she slowly snuck up on the person, the owner of the footsteps. As she peeked from behind the boulder, she saw him.

Loki.   
He had wandered to the very edge of the side of the mountain, yet another cliff just below facing out towards a wild forest. In the distance, Harlow saw trees tumble down, blasts echo from the ground and lights flashing from within the woods. A fight was going on. Between the mysterious man, Ironman and probably even Captain America if he had reached the ground yet. 

This was it. This was her chance. And Harlow took it. She slowly and silently started to sneak up on the god. Her claws and the pads beneath her paws were soundless with each one of her steps. Her jaws opened wide, not wide enough to bite his head right off, but wide enough not to make a sound and the grab his throat. She crept up on him like prey, ending up behind him and slowly raising up on her hind legs. 

She went to bite the back of his throat, until she stopped.  
She only stood there, stupidly. She was ready to kill the fucker, yet she didn’t. 

“You hesitate.” Loki’s voice rang out. It startled the mutt as backed away, almost tumbling over and landed back on all four paws. It backed away from him as closed it’s mouth. The blood red color form it’s eyes she didn’t know was there vanished. 

The raven-haired god swiftly turned around on his heel with a smirk growing on his lips. His smirk made her eyes smoulder darker as anger stirred inside her. She lifted her tense shoulders and was ready to pounce at him, when she was stopped by a noise. 

His laugh.

He chuckled darkly as he took little steps towards her, his eyes looking to spark more blue of the Tesseract.   
“You hesitate, to snap your jaws down upon my neck. Why?” He asked amused. Why? Harlow wondered herself. She just couldn’t do it. All it took was a swift move. Just a giant bite. A snap of the jaws, down on the flesh and hit the bone. The sharp fangs would dive into the flesh and rip out his throat and send his body collapsing. But was it even possible? 

Harlow only scoffed and shook her head. She turned around to change direction and pace around the area. She felt Loki’s curious and interested gaze upon on as she moved around, her tail swinging wildly. She heard a few fractures in her ribs as she shifted her damaged torso. She had a limp in her back left foot from the blow of the falling boulder that crashed upon her lower back. She could feel Loki catching sight of it. 

“You speak, don’t you?” Loki raised an eyebrow as he stepped once more towards her. The wolf looked to try and raise an eyebrow too but failed as it had no eyebrows at all. Loki admitted, this animal was sure as hell stubborn. He always liked a challenge. The wolf turned it’s back towards Loki, it’s pointed ears paying close attention to his footsteps that got closer every minute. 

“I know who you are. You didn’t think I wouldn’t recognize you back in Stuttgart, would you?” He snickered. This caught the animal’s attention as it turned around to look at his face. It’s eyes had widened a size before it started to growl and scratch the ground with one of it’s silver claws. 

When Loki opened his mouth to mock her once more, Harlow could take it no longer. “Shut your mouth before I reconsider my decision of keeping your head.” A deep growling voice hissed into Loki’s head. A victorious grin finally won Loki’s lips as he chuckled once more and his eyes smiled and sparkled.   
“Now, that’s what I’m talking about.” He said. His voice soft as silk and sweet as honey. But it was still deadly with the venom of a cobra. 

Harlow’s patience was wearing thin. In the background, she still heard the battle between the men taking place and here she was with the villain. Loki was free of chains and he was walking freely. Why hadn’t she done anything to him yet? Was this just stalling him so they have more time for Natasha to land the Quinjet. Perhaps she’ll just go with that. 

“We both know you won’t kill me. You can’t.” He showed off his pearly white teeth in his huge smile as he walked towards her. In an instant, Harlow had let out a deep snarling bark and hurled forward with snapping jaws, ready to bite. 

“You know nothing. You’re lucky I’m not in bloodlust at the moment. Or your guts will be all over the place and I would be using your skin as my carpet.” The black furry beast threatened with biting teeth. Her jaws were white and sparkly clean, ready for blood to be spilled upon them and flesh to put them to work like clockworks. 

Loki only rose a brow her way before giving a good shake of his head. “My, my, you do have your threats. Such a sharp venomous tongue for a female. Even one that has the power to shapeshift into a bloodthirsty black hound.” His tone almost sounded impressed either than surprised and a little taken aback. This made Harlow flash her teeth in a growing smile. 

“It comes with the instincts I guess. We all go a little animal sometimes.” she shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing. Loki pondered the shapeshifter’s words for a moment, dazing out for a few minutes. But making them both jump was the extremely loud bang of metal against metal. A loud church bell sound echoed from the forest that was half torn down. It sounded like a church bell, but little did Loki and Harlow know that it was the impact of Thor’s hammer smashing against Captain America’s mighty shield. 

Harlow whimpered at the extremely loud sound that almost burst her eardrums until it all fell silent. The fight had finally died down to a final halt. They both wondered who won. But it was definitely uncertain. As Loki looked out towards where the loud noise has came from, Harlow took this as the opportunity to pounce. She took a giant leap and shoved Loki to the ground with a loud scrape and thud. Harlow pinned the god down with her four paws. A paw on either one of his legs or his arms. Harlow’s heavy wolf weight managed to hold the fighting god down as he fought to get the large animal off. 

“Get off of me! Bloody animal! Release me!” He yelled out. Harlow only rolled her yellow eyes at him and listened as the footsteps of the men got closer and closer. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the strange man came into view finally and she let Loki go. She got off of him and all four of them watched Loki get to his feet. 

When Harlow’s eyes found the muscular man’s, she let out a screech and got ready to pounce. “Why is he here?” She growled out, starting to circle the large man. The man watched her, with dangerous eyes ready to kill as he got ready to swing his hammer at her once more. Harlow almost seemed to fear the hammer now. 

“Woah, woah. Calm down. Harlow, this is Thor. Thor, Harlow.” Steve seemed to quickly introduce the two enemies while they death glared each other. They didn’t break eye contact with each other, not once.   
“You are allies with this hairy beast?!” Thor growled out through gritted teeth as he seethed. Harlow hissed at him, not liking him either.   
“You’ve made friends with someone who tried to break my ribs?!” She yaped, angered with the man. 

“He’s here to stop Loki’s plans. Apparently, he’s a god as well.” Steve said as he spotted Natasha landing the Quinjet. He helped Loki to his feet and cuffed his arms behind his back. Loki didn’t seem to care, as he was just watching in amusement as his supposed brother and the canine fight and argue with glares and threats. 

“Oh, well that’s fan-fucking-tastic, isn’t it? No wonder you taste so disgusting!” She spat out, sickened with sarcasm lacing her tone. Her voice in all of their heads, was honestly giving them a headache. The louder she was, the more worse she made their heads pound.   
“Watch your tongue, mongrel. Before I slice it off!” The blonde god shouted, his face turning red with fury.   
“I’ll tear you apart! Limb from limb, and I’ll feed your body parts to Loki here!” The wolf barked back at him. 

“Alright! Shut the hell up! Point Break, Snoopy! Let’s go, you can tear each other apart when we get back.” Tony broke them up. Finally, the two of them calmed down as they listened. Steve led Loki back to the Quinjet, with Tony trailing behind. Thor and harlow followed, but no without giving each other another deathening glare and a “I’m watching you” towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Wrote This Chapter In More Than Six Hours, Without Stopping For A Break. Well, Yeah, I Did Eat, So Don't Worry About My Health. 
> 
> In The Next Chapter, SHIELD Now Has Loki Captured. But How Long Will Loki Be Captured For? 
> 
> What Will Happen In The Next Chapter, I Don't Know Yet. But I'm Sorry That Loki & Harlow Haven't Met While She Is Actually In Human Form. Next Time They Meet, She'll Be Human For Sure. I'm Sorry About Her Recently Transforming. This Is Cringy For Me. Also A Little Under Stressed About School. Love Y'all!


	8. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow Finally Awakens. But It Isn't Peaceful. At All. Meanwhile, Loki Is Put In His Own Little Prison & Covers Something With The Director Fury....

A loud roar of agony rang throughout the Helicarrier, even making it shake and tremble. More yells and cries filled the halls. All of them coming from the same person. Harlow. Her screams grew louder into roars of her wolf, making her eyes glow brighter and brighter. Red grew in her eyes as the bloodlust was fighting for control. Her claws curled as she tore at the strong metal. Nurses and doctors scrambled in and out of the room. All of them wearing white coats and perhaps holding clip boards or even different sorts of supplies. 

A guard even walked into Harlow’s hospital room, carrying extra chains and leather straps and even a gag. The nurses demanded more serums and back-up for the experiment. As more than five nurses were holding the uncontrollable female down, more nurses stuck needles into her skin and chained her down. 

“GET OFF OF ME!!!” Harlow voice howled as she wrestled the nurses, the chains, the leather. The nurses were running out of options, probably about to call the director about their problem and gag her. 

The nurses cuffed Harlow’s wrists to the metal table once more, leather straps accompanying them. They had strapped her against another one of those horrible metal medical tables. The fought the woman to heal her wounds and stitch them up. They wrapped her her still healing leg and did a CT scan to look at her ribs that were once snapped and connected again. They found that Harlow’s ribs were together again, but still fractured and gaped. A hit to her ribs would surely break them properly and Harlow would be unable to heal her ribs properly again. The ribs were still healing and would take only a few days thankfully. While her leg wound would be the same. 

Shocks of multiple little pains were driven into her skin by needles and samples of her blood were taken. Results were written down and typed up. Her heart was monitored, the monitor already picking up inhuman heart pace and speed. 

“Slow down her heart beat!” Shouted one of the nurses. Among the army of nurses that held her down and the rest that were in the room at the moment, Harlow still couldn’t catch sight of the one kind nurse, miss Clark. She really needed her now. 

Harlow let out another cry, that broke down into a whimper. Her eyes stung with tears as another needle stabbed into her skin. The pain struck her in the neck, close to a vein. Soon enough, Harlow felt like she lost her hearing. She felt like she was falling down a hole and into unconsciousness. Harlow fought the sleep that urged her. It pulled her. Her eyelids hopelessly closing. 

Soon enough, Harlow was asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The door to the large glass container slid shut with a hiss of air. Loki was shut inside the glass cage. It was quite large for a prison that would hold Loki. Loki was free to walk around, have a front seat to watch all the agents and workers and doctors rush past. The walls were just glass, but strong bulletproof glass that was almost unbreakable. It was no normal cage of course. It was not just made to hold gods unexpectedly, but the Hulk himself.   
The cage was also pretty much empty, except for a bench for Loki to sit on instead of the floor. 

Nick Fury approached the control panel, feeling Loki’s sharp green eyes watching his every move as he got there. Fury ignored it, and got to the point.   
“If you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass,” He said pushing a few buttons. One button that the director pushed made the floor right below Loki’s cage open right up. Curious, Loki approached the glass walls and looked down, just enough to see the long, long, long drop down towards the ground. 

“It’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap.” Nick called over the howling and blowing wind. His coat flapped behind his back as he spoke and he had to shout over the loud wind.   
“You get how this works?” He calls over to Loki. But he already knew that Loki would easily understand. He pulled up a lever on the control panel, making the floor close up again. 

“Ant.” Nick Fury gestures to the cage where loki stood in. He gestures back to the control panel. “Boot.” This made Loki chuckle as he took steps away from the glass and lifted his hands up in gesture. “It’s an impressive cage.” Loki sounded almost impressed. He backed away as he continued to speak the obvious. 

“Not built, I think, for me.” He said as he pointed to himself.   
“It’s built for something a lot stronger than you.”   
“Oh I’ve heard.” Loki lowered his voice all of a sudden. He then turns to face the security camera that watched his every move, carefully. On the other side of the camera, was Natasha Romanoff. On guard, watching Loki and reading his face. Surprisingly, Loki knew of the cameras that watched him. 

“A mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man.” Loki spoke more towards the camera. Doctor Bruce Banner, was there with Natasha as well, hearing and watching Loki through the security tablet that held the access to the cameras. Natasha glanced up at him to see his reaction. He only stood there with his arms folded as he was interested in the conversation. 

“A bloodthirsty hound, that disguises itself in the crowd” A little smirk played with Loki’s lips as he called the snarling face of the black furred canine that glared yellow eyes at him from long before. 

“How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?” Not only was Banner listening to Loki and Nick Fury go at it, but was Thor and Steve Rogers there too, listening intently and seemed very focused. 

“How desperate am I?” Fury’s voice called from the monitor. 

The director started taking steps towards Loki, a hard stern look printed upon his face.   
“You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it’s fun.”

Loki didn’t interrupt at all. He listened while he stared at Fury as he neared the glass and his one eye bored into Loki’s ones.   
“You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.” Fury finished. 

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and looked to make a mocking face towards the director himself. He leans forward a little.

“Oooohhhh, it burns you to have come so close.” Loki started to back away again from the glass, not once taking his eyes of Fury. To have the Tesseract, to have power,” Loki tilted his head up a little as he rose up his brows. “Unlimited power. And for what?” A bright pearly smile comes to his lips as he looks around his caged area. 

“A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.” Loki turns his head back to the director as he lowers his voice once again and his eyes harden. Fury begins to take his leave, walking away from the cage and making his way out as he spoke. 

“Well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.” those were the last words Nick Fury said before he walked out of the room and left Loki in his glass caged prison. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harlow woke up with a jolt, her eyes suddenly snapping open by themselves. She found herself still strapped to the metal table, but the restraints were finally gone from her limbs. She thanked god for that. She felt numb in some places though. Where the cuffs and straps used to be, they had simply dug into her skin, leaving marks and burns. She remembered when they brought in the ropes and the cabins, only to help holding her down.

Harlow admitted that she lost control. She has problems trying to control her strength and transformation. She would just randomly turn into an animal if she couldn’t control herself. That was the problem. Yet, after so many years, she couldn’t do much about it and it had gotten worse. Over the years, Harlow learnt how to transform at will and get used to all of her bones snapping and twisting around to shapeshift, but she never learnt to control her temper and stop transforming. That’s why she felt like the Hulk most of the time. A creature with a big fiery temper and couldn’t be controlled. 

Harlow found herself staring at the blank ceiling for a few minutes, which felt more like hours. The room was in deep silence. Not a sound at all. It was peaceful. She recalled the nurses yelling over each other and shouting orders to others. It gave her multiple headaches at the some time.   
But then she heard it. 

Someone clearing their throat.   
Harlow’s eyes instantly darted to the person sitting in a chair beside her. It was Bruce Banner himself. Surprised, Harlow sat up, with a strong crack of her spine that made Bruce reacted to with a disgusted face. She felt a phantom of a smirk ghost her lips at that. 

She turned her face to look over at Banner, who sat leaning forward with his arms slumped over his legs with his back arched over in a lazy yet comfortable position. He looked to have been waiting there for a long time. She smiled genuinely at him. Finally someone who wasn’t a nurse or doctor who carried a needle around. 

“Well if it isn’t Dr. Bruce Banner.” She said quietly, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat of any coughs that flowed out like she was choking on smoke. “What may I do for you?” She asked, surprisingly kindly, yet there was still sick honey poison spotted in her voice. The word kind was not a word to describe her. Bruce stared at her for a while, his warm brown eyes locked with her wild dangerous yellow ones. When he turned into the Hulk, his eyes stayed the same warm heart-kind brown. But when harlow transformed, her yellow eyes would only become more dangerous and predatory.

But Bruce couldn’t miss the sadness and broken girl that sparked in those risky golden eyes.

“I came to see if you were okay. You’re screams were kinda… well the whole Helicarrier could hear it.” Bruce said kind of sheepishly. Harlow’s screams, turning into howls echoed in her ears. She wasn’t surprised. Her screams could be heard for miles and miles if they were loud enough. Not only did they shake the ground, but they echoed behind one another. 

“Well I’m sorry if half of this ship is trying to torture me, take my DNA, perform tests and maybe even make hybrids. But other than all of that, I’m fine, just a little bit numb.” Harlow explains to him, sarcasm dripping of her tone. Bruce couldn’t blame her for being sarcastic and rude towards him. 

“Well, you’re welcome for shooing off those nurses for you.” He mumbled under his breath. But Harlow caught, although she didn’t bother saying anything and just did a quick roll of her eyes. 

“How long have you been here, watching me sleep? You creep.” She questioned rather too casually. Bruce chuckled a little and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I haven’t been here long and don’t worry, I’m not a stalker.” He says matter-of-factly.   
“Why are you here?” Harlow got on with her next question without a second to waste. She wanted this conversation to continue. She wanted answers. More answers at that. She was curious about Mr Banner as he wasn’t the most talkative ones, like Tony Stark for example. 

Bruce glanced down at his shoes, which he found more interesting than Harlow’s glowing stare but had the power to look her in the slitted eyes.   
“I’m here, to help you.” He asked with a slight nod of his head. This makes Harlow crack up laughing. Hysterical laughter. Her laughter did sound good in his ears but he couldn’t understand why or how she could find this so funny. When Harlow’s laughter finally died down after a minute or two, she almost glared at him.

“You can’t help me. No one can. What do you think you can do with me anyway?” She says with an attractive cock of her eyebrow. Bruce rubs his hands together in thought and checks around to see if anyone was watching or eavesdropping. He leans in closer to her. 

“I know you struggle to control, I want to help.” He whispers to her with caring concerned eyes. Harlow breathes out a laugh. “Yeah, about the struggle to control, no shit sherlock. That was obvious to everyone else on the ship. And for you wanting to help me, you can’t even control your own temper.” She ends up grinning as she speaks. She really did have a sharp tongue, he thought to himself. She really did remind him of Loki. 

“I know, I know. But we could help each other. I might be able to help you.” Harlow shakes her head, an amused smile teasing her lips as she also looked to ponder his offer. “You won’t leave me be until I give you an honest answer, will you?” She asked with a small hum. Bruce smiles at that. He only nods at her in answer.   
Harlow sighs and rubs her head as she moves to dangle her legs over the tables and stretch her limbs which used to be tied down. 

“Well, I guess it’s better to try and fail than not to try at all.” She seems to quote. Bruce chuckles again and stands up again. He helps Harlow to her feet as her feet give in and he appears to drag her. Her feet felt dead and lifeless as he sat her into the chair he used to sit in. Harlow flops her arms up then down over the arms of the chair as she looks up at him with a quirky smile on her lips. 

“Well doc? What do you suggest we do?” She asks with a little giggle. Bruce takes his glasses out of his pocket, unfolds them and puts them on over his nose. “Well, I’ll have to ask you a few questions before we think of anything.”He says. Harlow blows out her nostrils as she groans and rolls her eyes once again. “If you roll your eyes far enough, they’ll see inside your head.” Bruce says as he gets a clipboard with blank paper off of a desk. Harlow’s reaction to that is priceless. 

“How much sleep did you usually get?” Banner started with easiest. Harlow ‘s lips twitch with another wolfish grin as she lazily lays back in the chair. “Only a few hours. My sleep time was mixed up. I slept when I wished and how long I wished. It was always less than 8 hours.” She answer simply. Banner’s eyes widen as he looks up from the clipboard and stares at her. She stares back, her lips pulling up in a grin of a clown. He shakes her off and writes it down. 

“Okay then. How often did you lose control?” He asks and prepared to write down something that was jaw-dropping. “Every time I got angered. Which was not very recently, because no one was around me while I was free.” She answered shifting her legs so one was crossed over the other. Bruce hummed in understanding as he wrote that down too. The sound of quick rushing footsteps entered the room and caught both Bruce’s and Harlow’s attention. It was a woman, wearing the SHIELD uniform, carrying files and papers as she seemed to be in quite a rush. SHe had a pretty yet quite young face as her hair was done up in a high tidy bun. 

“Dr Banner, you are needed in the laboratory with Mr Stark. He needs assistance with studying the scepter.” She says rushed and timidly. Bruce sighs and nods her way. “I’ll be there soon. Hold on.” He says, his tone sounded disappointed, which confused Harlow. Did he like her company? She wondered. Finally, Banner’s eyes go back onto Harlow. He gets up and keeps the clipboard in his hands. 

“We’ll have to sort this out later, I’m sorry.” He says rather sadly. Harlow didn’t saw anything as she watches him work his way to the exit. Bruce feels her golden gaze on his back as he walks towards the door with the clipboard under his arm. He risks looking over his shoulder at her. 

She looks at him, her pupils so wide they were almost taking up her whole eye. Her mouth was agape as she stared right into his eye and almost dared him to leave. She lowers her gaze after shaking her head out of a supposed trance and her pupils simply dilate just like that. Her eyes harden and she grits her teeth randomly. 

“Don’t be. Leave me.” Was all she says before sitting back as bowing her head and shutting her eyes. Bruce wonders what she’s thinking but knew he couldn’t stick around. He turns his head back around and walks off. 

Meanwhile, Harlow only sat there in daze. Her eyes darken as red glistens in her irises. Her fangs winked and her fingernails enlarged and curled around the chair’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Much This Chapter, Just Finished At The Last Minute But It'll Keep You Guys Satisfied. Not Sure If Harlow And Loki Will Encounter Each Other Next Chapter Or Not. We'll See...


	9. E I G H T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow Has A Strange Dream. What Does It Mean? Phil Coulson Comes To Harlow With A Job While Romanoff Is Being A Pain In The Neck...

A black wolf dashed through the forest, the moon’s light following it from the skies, and more wolves hunting it down. The black wolf dodged different obstacles of the forest including trees, large roots, rocks and more. The wolf easily leaped over these obstacles with ease, while the other wolves weren’t so lucky and were wearing down. 

But at last, the black wolf came to an abrupt halt when it came face-to-face with a large flowing river with a strong rushing current. The wolf didn’t dare take a step into the rushing river. This river wasn’t safe at all, it would simply just carry the animal out to sea and there was no way to cross it. Dead end, The canine thought. 

The raven-furred wolf spun around just in time to see the pack of smaller wolves coming out of the forest and approaching, starting to surround the lone wolf. There were four of them, all of them with different glowing eyes and a different furred coat. 

“Don’t you ever stop following me?!” The black wolf bellowed at the smaller ones. The wolves didn’t flinch as they arched their backs and continued to creep around the larger wolf. One bared it’s teeth at it.  
“You can’t run from us, Harlow. We need you. You need us.” A grey wolf growled with flashing emerald green eyes. When one of the wolves came to close and entered Harlow’s space bubble, she snapped her jaws at it and immediately he backed away. 

“Watch it, beta.” Harlow hissed aggressively at the whimpering young wolf. The wolf only bowed his head and backed away with his tail tucked between his hind legs. Harlow only smirked in return. The other wolves became to growl and snarl their fangs at her. Four wolves against one wasn’t a fair number but Harlow could take on all of them, as her form was three times their size and she was a lot more tougher and powerful than all of them.  
A white wolf with slightly dirty fur and shimmering sky blue eyes stepped forward towards Harlow, the biggest wolf.  
“Please Harlow. We need you. You don’t know what’s coming.” Harlow only barked at the white wolf, making the wolf stagger backwards before another wolf, far bigger than the others, almost Harlow’s height rushed forward and barked at Harlow. 

This wolf had blood red eyes and smoldered in anger and rage. The wolf’s size was really large, almost about Harlow’s size but it’s height could only really reach an average person’s mid thigh. The wolf looked just as dangerous as Harlow despite its height and menacing red eyes. It’s canine fangs were huge, nearly bigger than hers and could easily rip off big pieces of flesh.

“You will join us, Harlow. We all know that lone wolves won’t survive on their own.” The red-eyed wolf sneered at Harlow. Harlow only pulled her black lips upwards into a wolfish grin. “And here I am, after all these years, still walking, without a pack on my own four legs.” She snickered. 

“I don’t need a pack, Xavier. I just need myself. Now, back off before I rip you all to shreds.” Harlow snarled. But the red-eyed wolf called Xavier didn’t back off, he only flashed his teeth and an angry glare burned within his eyes. “Just you wait, Harlow. Just you wait.” With that, 

He leaped. 

Taken off guard, Xavier threw all of his body weight upon Harlow’s and she was taken off balance as he sunk his fangs into her neck and made her release a glass-shattering roar of agony.

Harlow’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her own pained wolf roar echoing inside her ears. Her heart pounded against her chest unexpectedly. Harlow took in her surroundings, finding herself on the bridge of the Helicarrier, looking out the window where she could only see the sky full of fluffy white clouds. Around her, many agents of SHIELD moved around the controlled Helicarrier, doing their jobs. What was that? She wondered to herself. She had been dreaming. She wasn’t surprised.

Her mind spun. Where were the avengers team? How long had she been sleeping for? Where was Loki? What was the point of that dream? She didn’t know. 

“Miss Livers.” Calls a voice from behind her. Harlow’s heart jumped but her entire posture was still as a statue as her hands were clad behind her back in a polite manner. She already recognized the voice and her face grimaced just hearing how familiar it sounded to her ears.  
She blinked her eyes slowly, as sleep was still in them and swiped her tongue over her lips to moisten them. 

“Coulson, to what do I owe the pleasure.” She asked, sarcasm and venom dipped together to make a sick mashup. Phil heard the way she said, but brushed it off as he came to stand next to her, holding his hands together and a straight pose. 

“We have a job for you.” He says simply. To this, Harlow turns her head toward Phil as she raises an eyebrow in his direction.  
“Oh? For me?” Her tone sounded unsurprised, uninterested and even a little bored. She honestly couldn’t care less. Phil Coulson frowned as he glanced towards her before turning his attention to back outside the window. 

“Director Fury says that you are the person to interrogate Loki. Rumor has it you can get information out of anyone. Is this true?” He sounded rather amused and mocking. It made Harlow’s fingernails curl and her teeth grind against themselves. Her blood bubbled with frustration and annoyance. 

“Perhaps. Whether with a scare, some torture or manipulation. Do you still want me to interrogate him?” She asked looking over at him in the corner of her eye. Back when Harlow used to be a part of SHIELD, she was one of the best agents to interrogate a prisoner. She could practically get anything out of them. She either played nice, or played rough. Sometimes the other agents would see her leave the interrogation room with blood on her hands and bones stuck in her teeth. Or they find the prisoners shaking in their seats and jumping at every little sound. Even some of the SHIELD agents kept their distance from her, starting the rumor that Harlow teased and harassed agents in the Helicarrier. 

Phil considered her question. He had heard from Fury that Loki wouldn’t be so easy to get through and would most unlikely give in to confessing any information. Loki, being the god of mischief and lies, wouldn’t give up his plan so easily nor would he even be telling the truth in every word.  
Yes, this was definitely a job for Harlow. Finally she could be of use to them. 

“Actually yes, we do. You have half an hour.” With that, Coulson turns and walks off, leaving Harlow with her thoughts. She realized that when she faces Loki, she’ll be in her real form, actually human before his eyes. He’ll know who the big bad wolf is behind the blood-thirsty eyes. She wondered if he’ll mock her again. He won’t, she assured herself. Thoughts came to her head as many ugly pictures were sketched and drawn inside her mind. 

Seeing Loki’s blood drip from her wolf fangs, it made her grin her canine grin. She had tasted blood of a regular stupid human. But blood of a god, could be to die for. But tasting Thor’s blood, almost made her sick and puke. But what about Loki’s blood? Maybe different. It might not taste like alcohol. She might just have to wait for the right moment to make her move. 

That’s when another presence comes to Harlow’s side and her thoughts are sidetracked as she looks to her side and sees Natasha Romanoff herself.  
Natasha didn’t say anything at first but just stare outside the window with her sharp green eyes like lasers. Her lips plastered into a deep uncaring frown and her face stone serious. Harlow wondered how Black Widow could keep such a straight face all the time, she found that boring. 

“Are you really going to interrogate Loki?” Natasha’s voice rung out suddenly. Harlow looked at her just in time for both of their eyes to lock. Harlow turned her body towards Natasha just as she turned hers. She furrowed her eyebrows at her.  
“Do you believe I can’t do it?” She asked a question of her own. Natasha folded her arms across her chest. She was still wearing her skin tight black bodysuit and was still suited up. 

“No, I believe you won’t do it.” She replied sternly. To this, Harlow frowned. It sounded like a challenge to her ears. She couldn’t help but smirk at her. “I thought you liked me when we first met, Natasha. What happened?” 

Natasha’s frown didn’t even waver as she stood straight and her form was wary of Harlow’s presence so close.  
“I see why SHIELD doesn’t trust you anymore. You take everything as a joke, you walk around like you own this place and when you leave for years without a word, you come running back and expect us to welcome you back with open arms.” Natasha lets the words sink in as her voice was harsher than Harlow wanted it to be. Harlow didn’t smile, or even laugh. She didn’t even look at Natasha as her eyes had wandered downwards to find a strange liking to Natasha’s boots. 

When Harlow didn’t reply, Natasha took it too far. “You’re just like him.” That was all she needed to snap.

In a fraction of a second, Harlow had her fingernails into dagger-like claws right under Natasha’s chin, threatening to stab her skin right through. Her claws like nails that barely even scraped the skin of under her chin. Harlow held her hand there, while Natasha’s face didn’t even react with slight fear or shock. 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Compare. Me. With. Anyone.” These words came out laced in poison, hatred and rage. Harlow voice sent shivers up Natasha’s spine but she didn’t show her discomfort. She didn’t dare move unless Harlow didn’t show her mercy.  
“Easpically. Him.” She added with spit. Both women knew who they were talking about. They didn’t say his name. Harlow almost seemed like this subject was somehow sensitive to her. She admitted that she was very sensitive sometimes.

As fast as she brought her clawed hand up, she brought it away and closed her hand into a strong fist. She then started making her leave, turning her back to agent Romanoff and walking off. Natasha’s voice calling out to her made her slow down her pace.  
“We can’t trust you alone with Loki.” To this, she slowed her pace and spun on her heel to walk backwards. Finally, a tricky smile came to her face and a small chuckle leaving her lips. Although her mouth smiled, her eyes didn’t. 

They burned with hatred right at Romanoff. 

“No, miss Romanoff. You guys can’t trust me. And I don’t blame you.” Was all Harlow says before turning back around and leaving the bridge. 

So far Harlow knew that no one in SHIELD trusted her at all. She guessed it was her fault for just running off all of a sudden. She has lost all trust of SHIELD, and she could still be able to get it back. She’ll have to earn it. 

But now, it doesn’t hurt anyone to arrive early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, Loki And Harlow Meet Face-To-Face. Will Loki Spill Some Information Or No? What Tricks Does Harlow Have Up Her Sleeve? Find Out In The Next Chapter!


	10. N I N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finally Time For The God Of Mischief & The Wolf Shapeshifter To Meet Face-To-Face. Harlow Plans To Get Information Out Of The New Prisoner, But Will Loki Give In? What If Her Idea Doesn't Go To Plan?

Loki paced his cell, many thoughts running through his head. He recalled his previous encounter with the black wolf with blazing golden eyes. When he first saw the creature, he was struck bewildered and dazed. He somehow found it looking very familiar. He didn’t know how or why but he did. This wolf wasn’t a normal wolf, he realized that once he locked eyes with it. It wasn’t just a wolf, but a mortal human. Funny, he didn’t think a human could shapeshift. 

That’s because they couldn’t. 

At least normal ones couldn’t. 

He never forgot about It’s golden eyes that looked right into his soul. The golden eyes he not only saw in the black wolf, but a woman in the crowd in Stuttgart. From then, he figured out who the mortal was.  
A woman. 

He never saw the woman after that. But he had a fair chat with the wolf, who was telepathic in wolf form. Maybe he could make this work. Build up a plan, including the shapeshifting mortal. 

When Loki felt a familiar presence come from behind you, a smirk crossed his lips as he spun on his heel, only to face her. 

The woman. 

She wore tight ink black latex leggings and a loose black shirt that barely had sleeves and a low cut. She wore high shiny black heels and the same necklace she wore back in Stuttgart hung around her neck. 

She stood there, before Loki’s cage with her arms folded and her lips formed into a firm line. Harlow watched as the god looked her up and down, taking in her human appearance and a small smirk coming to his lips as if he was impressed too. 

“No mortal has ever managed to sneak up on me.” Loki spoke first, his eyes shining. 

“But both you and I know that I am no ordinary mortal.” She tilted her head to the side as her yellow eyes flashed at him teasingly. Loki let out a low dark chuckle as he slowly made his way towards the glass, with his arms clasped behind his back. Up close, Harlow noticed how tall the man was when he finally approached the glass. His height was breathtaking to her. He was too tall for an average man. She was only up to his chin unfortunately so he towered over her. 

But his height didn’t threaten her. If there was anyone to threaten this so called god, it would be her. 

“So this is the wolf in sheep’s clothing? I must say,” Loki’s eyes scrolled up and down her body once more, taking in every one of her curves before meeting her eyes again with a sick grin. Harlow began to grind her teeth against one another, her anger beginning to rise. “I’m impressed.” He finished. 

Harlow furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Just because I’m not a canine any longer doesn’t stop me from tearing out your throat.” She stated casually. Instead of looking shocked or frightened, Loki all but looked amused by her threat and grinned wider. This didn’t help Harlow. 

“You’re threats mean nothing to me, mortal. They all but amuse me.” 

Harlow didn’t reply. 

Harlow didn’t move an inch either. When Harlow didn’t reply to him, Loki clutched his hands in front of him, holding his head high like he was having a grand time. Harlow’s blood began to bubble and boil as she started to pace. She took it to a level two. 

Taking out her sharp claw-like fingernails, she started to walk around the glass cell, dragging her sharp pointy finger nails along the glass, making scraping sounds that screamed at Loki’s eardrums. He immediately gripped his ears as Harlow smirked in triumph and keeping circling the cell. 

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with. I know you fear something, and I’ll find out what it is. And once I do, I’ll use it to tear you from inside out. Mentally and physically. Once I’m done with you, you’ll be nothing but a withered corpse at my feet and your blood and bones stuck within my jaws.” She growled darkly, her eyes burning a deadly crimson red as her claws dug deeper into the glass, only to make a small little crack. 

Loki’s ears had only just managed to catch every word that left her mouth and couldn’t deny that he was thoroughly shocked. But his face luckily didn’t show it.   
“As I once said. Your threats mean nothing to me.” Loki said flashing her another one of his charming smirks. Harlow finally stopped surrounding the cage and put away her claws. Her blood boiled in her veins.  
This was going to be harder than she thought.   
“You’re good. No one has taken my threats as amusement to them. Do you not believe me?” She said with a tilt of her head. The red that had grew in her eyes had died as she took a step away from the cage and watched him carefully. Loki’s face grew serious.  
“No, I do believe you can do such things. I just know you can not do them to me.” This caught the woman off guard as her body froze. 

What?

 

Puzzlement caught her. She stared at the god as if he had just grown two or three heads. She took a couple steps back, finding herself backing into the railing around the small platform surrounding the cage and keeping her from falling backwards. “I lost you.” Was all she said.   
Loki’s lips pulled up a lazy looking grin. 

“You can’t kill me. You don’t want to.” He said pleasantly. In half a second, Harlow was right up against the glass, baring her canine jaws and the tips of her growing fingernails attempting to scratch the glass.   
“And how do you think that? Shall I prove it?” She challenged with a snarl. Loki still refused to show fear. Now Harlow wondered if Loki feared anything at all. If he did than he was very good at hiding it. 

Instead of replying, Loki only laughed at her, making her let out a roar of fury. Her roar made the glass of Loki’s chamber tremble in their frame and the Helicarrier quiver at the sound. Harlow began to chant the words in her head to try calm down her anger. 

I am Wolf.  
Quietly I will endure.  
Silently I will suffer.  
Patiently I will wait.  
For I am a Warrior.  
And I will Survive. 

She repeated these words in her head. Over and over again. And before she knew it. Her teeth unclenched against themselves. Her fingernails shortened. She had taken all of her weight off Loki’s glassed cell and had taken steps backwards. Her shoulders slowly settled from puffing and she became quiet. 

Harlow was silent. 

Loki had watched it all, with fascination and intriguing. His head tilted as he stared at her and his eyes sparked with the Tesseract blue.   
“Interesting.” he mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for Harlow’s sharp hearing to mishear. 

“You re-tame your anger just when you’re about to explode.” He said softly. Harlow refused to listen as she turned her head away and shook all of his previous words out of her head. “Enough.” Her voice growled out. Harlow was so sick of hearing his voice, the chuckle that bounced off the room’s walls. It’s been five minute already and she hasn’t even frightened a little bit of information out of him. They were going way too off topic and she was losing her sanity just talking riddles to him. 

She was once thankful for her incredibly sharp hearing to listen to conversation from a long way away but she still couldn’t shut out the noises and sounds she didn’t want to hear. She closed her eyes and breathed as Loki started to speak once more.  
“What are you doing here? Trying to prove your worthiness to some pathetic mortals who will only use your powers and talents for nothing.” He begins, starting to pace his cage, never taking his eyes off the pained woman. His face held challenge and a sense of victory filling him. He was getting to her while her walls were down and she was vulnerable.   
He continued.   
“You can be so much more. You can have all the people of Earth on their knees before you. It would become so much easier. I can bring you a purpose of your powers. All I propose to you, my dear, is to rule beside me.” Harlow stopped breathing. Her eyes snapped open, her back facing Loki tensed up and Loki easily noticed it but carried on. 

“If you join me, I’ll become king of this pitiful realm and you can rule by my side, as my queen.” Harlow couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had heard many horrible things about her like people saying she was crazy and insane. But Loki was more insane than she ever was. He was talking of horse shit right there. Harlow wanted to laugh, but didn’t find the voice to. What was she supposed to say?

Behind her, Loki approached the glass and tilted his head towards her, finally wanting her to reply. She didn’t turn to him. She didn’t even budge.   
“So what do you say, Harlow?” Harlow froze. He said her name. How? He didn’t even know her name. The way her name rolled off his silver tongue, it felt so strange. His voice saying her name echoed through her head and she couldn’t get rid of it. 

At last, Harlow breaks free of her statue-like state and sighed with a bow of her head. Some of her hair falls into her face and she doesn’t bother to tuck it away behind her ears. She swifts around to face the mischievous god who had rose his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. He was acting so gullible. 

“You know Loki? You really are insane. You think I would turn my back on humankind, just to fulfill my desire on wishing to be feared.” She said calmly with a dumb lazy smile playing at her lips. Loki frowned at her and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again. But Harlow wasn’t finished yet.   
“What you’re trying to do here on this earth, is impossible. Many have tried to conquer the world and be the king of our earth. But they only end up dying alone in the ashes. Earth is a free place, where there is no such thing as a king or ruler. Our people live free. Monsters don’t belong in cages, monsters can’t be tamed. Humans are monsters, they’re animals with spirits that can’t be tamed. We kill each other or we can care for one another. We’re like an entire herd of different beasts. But if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.” 

Harlow’s words simply left Loki looking speechless and bewildered. Some warm happy feeling filled her. Not only did it overjoy her to see the black haired prince of Asgard stand there dumbly with his jaw slack, but the wise words she had chosen. 

Adolf Hitler killed many, many Jews and started wars across the globe. In the end, he ended up committing suicide. Humans were a little similar to wolves in her books. When together, they could do anything like a pack of wolves that always had each other’s backs. Lone wolves chose to walk alone and stand tall on their own to challenge the world. But packs could travel much further. 

Humans were monsters. Humans history has been disgustingly horrible and has proved that Humans were the real monsters. Wars, murders, disasters, guns, hunting, abuse. So much more. 

Loki didn’t answer back immediately as if he was still trying to find the words. He eventually found them when a sick smile came to pose his lips once again. It made Harlow’s heart simply sink to her stomach.   
“Then it is good that I am no poor mortal and this world has seen nothing like me.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Harlow’s yellow eyes darkened multiple shades as she lowered her head and growled lowly with her sharp canine teeth. His stupid teasing and taunts annoyed the Hell out of her, that’s for sure. 

“Fine then.” She spat gritting her teeth.   
“Watch your back, we’re not finished yet.” Was all she hissed out before turning her back on him and marching out of the room. Although she couldn’t see the lying god’s face, she could still feel or even hear the victorious smirk come to his lips. He made her sick. How he agitated her and teased her hunger. She was too pissed off to deal with him any longer.

Hearing the door slam behind her was the most satisfying sound she had heard that day when she left Loki’s room. She ignored all the curious strange stares that the workers gave her as she walked past them and made her way towards her room. 

This would’ve damaged her reputation of scaring prisoners, It would make others question her ego. All because she couldn’t scar Loki. Well, they couldn’t blame her. Loki was pretty much a god she had heard. But that won’t stop her. She just needs to find out his weakness. 

And she would find out what it was.  
Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harlow May Just Get Up To A Little Mischief Next Chapter. As Well With Perhaps Learning A Few Things About Loki. But Day Dreams & Nightmares Of A Certain Pack Of Wolves Still Haunts Her Throughout Her Mission...


End file.
